


blush

by ouvertes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, but actually tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouvertes/pseuds/ouvertes
Summary: Doyoung is a professional makeup artist, Jaehyun is a regular customer, and Jungwoo is a new intern who's just doing his best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i could call this a slice of life au only because there's literally no plot.
> 
> quick disclaimer: im barely an nct stan and i cant write for shit but i wanted to write soft dojaewoo so.. ya. thank u for your time

Jungwoo wiped the sweat off his forehead, lamenting capitalism’s insistence on forcing him to work.

Him. Jungwoo. The _nerve._

In front of him stood a rather inconspicuous salon in a strip mall much too far from the nearest bus stop for a diabolical August afternoon. He wouldn’t have bothered to enter had it not been for the “Help Wanted” sign on the front door. That, and his roommate’s suggestion - from a place of genuine concern - that he pay his share of the rent the following month perhaps, unless he preferred to sleep out on the streets.

The over-enthusiastic jingling of chimes mocked his pure dread as he pushed the door open.

What greeted him inside didn’t exactly blow him away, either. Jungwoo mentally gave brownie points for consistency. The narrow room began with a thin slab of wood protruding out from the right wall. A receptionist desk, he assumed. Against the left wall farther down were two vanities, and opposite to them stood shelves with lines of bottles and jars of all sizes. And in between it all, filling up the floor space, were boxes.

Boxes that someone was just about to trip over as they hopped their way to the front.

“I’m sorry, we’re not open yet-“

And down they went.

They would’ve gone full pancake had they not reached their hands out to grab the receptionist desk. By the end, it led to sort of a diagonal planking situation and an awkward toothy smile.

Jungwoo tried to remember if there were other job offers in the college newspaper this morning. Sighing dejectedly, he came back to reality.

“I’m actually here to apply for that _paid_ , uh, internship at your…” Jungwoo gestured around the room.

The other person widened their eyes and pulled themselves up into a more professional upright position. “Well, then! Welcome to my humble establishment! My name is Doyoung.” Doyoung brought his hand to his chest, bowing a little. “And I’m the owner and chief makeup artist! Well, the _only_ makeup artist, there can only be one. As they say, too many cooks and all of that,” Doyoung chuckled and looked at Jungwoo, expectant.

“…yes,” Jungwoo stared. _There’s still time to turn back, Jungwoo._

Doyoung clapped his hands together. “Yes! Pleased to meet you…”

“Jungwoo.”

“Jungwoo, thank you! If you don’t mind the mess, we can have the interview right here! Come in.” Doyoung made his way towards one of the vanities and cleared out the mess on the chair.

“Wait,” Jungwoo’s voice rose in alarm as he looked around the salon for an escape. “An interview? Already? I just thought I could pick up an application to fill out-“

“Oh please, what is this, my father’s business?” Doyoung snorted, then immediately straightened up, “it’s not actually, it’s not my father’s business. It’s mine. Worked my butt off to secure this lot, yes I did. I mean, look at this place.” Doyoung spun around 360 degrees with a huge grin plastered on his face. Jungwoo warily smiled back.

“My point is, if we’re going to be working together in this close proximity, then the only way I can get to know you, is to talk to you. And for that, all I need is an interview.”

Now, Jungwoo doesn’t consider himself to be a shy kid, not in the least. But he wasn’t fully on board with the idea of working in this teeny tiny space with this awfully bright and cheery man. And he wasn’t ready! He wasn’t prepared! How can he wow with his endless charm and genius wit with no heads-up?

“So I’ll come back another day…” he took a single step backwards and saw Doyoung’s sunny demeanor fall into the mopeyest of looks. Jungwoo rubbed the back of his neck in pain. “Look, this isn’t fair, okay? I wasn’t expecting an interview today.”

Doyoung vigorously shook his head and hands at the same time. “Don’t think of it as an interview, then! We’re just going to be, ah what’s the word, ‘vibing’,” Doyoung used air quotes for emphasis. “Totally casual! What do you say, Jungwoo? Care to ‘vibe’ with me?”

What was Jungwoo supposed to say to this heart-wrenchingly pure man?

No?

Like some kind of monster?

 

And that was how Jungwoo became an intern at the Dandelions Makeup Salon.

 

╋

 

Now although Jungwoo had made it very clear to Doyoung that he had absolutely no beauty expertise other than the privilege of being born beautiful, Doyoung had insisted that Jungwoo explore his own style.

“Recognize your brand,” Doyoung repeated on the salon’s opening day as he fussed around with a jar of brushes. “Remember, there is no wrong way of doing makeup. Our clients will, of course, have their own preferences. But our profession is one that involves a seamless blend of their taste and our signature. Get it? Blend?” Doyoung looked up with a foolish grin, swirling an eyebrow crease brush in the air.

Jungwoo squinted. “I’m not sure any client would pay money to see my signature on their face.”

“Nonsense. You just haven’t found your signature yet! I’m telling you, Jungwoo, once you find that brand of yours, your power will be invincible.” Doyoung looked at Jungwoo with eyes that felt like it was seeing inside him.

Jungwoo hesitated. For the lack of positive feedback Jungwoo was supplying, Doyoung had plenty of optimism to share. Jungwoo would return the words of encouragement if only that meant he didn’t have to live up to them.

As if on cue, Doyoung placed a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Finding yourself takes time. I’ve been there.” Doyoung’s usually glowing face had a hint of something else, something that Jungwoo couldn’t point out. “And until you can find yourself, I promise you won’t have to do anything more than to follow my steps. Got it?”

Doyoung’s words couldn’t help but to make Jungwoo smile. Despite all the nerves jumping up and around him, Jungwoo nodded. “Sir, yes sir!”

Doyoung clapped with glee. “Hello world, here we come!” He strode over to the front door and flipped the “Open” sign outwards. “And so, the waiting game begins.”

 

╋

 

The following days, Jungwoo learned things about Doyoung and the salon that he really should have researched about before he applied for the job.

One, Doyoung was already a rather popular makeup artist in this neighborhood. Up until now, he had been running his business part-time from his nearby house. It was the rising popularity of his business and his clients’ insistence that he decided to move to his own establishment. Of course, that meant putting a potentially permanent stop to his educational aspirations, but he’s taken this decision to heart and hasn’t looked back.

Two, Doyoung’s family was extremely well-off. His father was the typical practical sort when it came to his children’s careers, and was disappointed that Doyoung ended up “wasting” his Chemistry degree entirely by not attending grad school. Despite it, he offered Doyoung money to put down for the establishment, which Doyoung was very proud to admit he rejected. Instead, Doyoung sold his luxury sports car for the down payment (“Privilege chases you even when you’re running away from it,” he solemnly nodded when Jungwoo questioned), and continued to tutor for alternative income.

Three, Doyoung was quite the smart cookie. Jungwoo shouldn’t have been so surprised to learn this, but he wasn’t familiar with seeing both wit and humanity in someone of that social status. Doyoung’s knowledge went beyond beauty and the books. In fact, he had a social intelligence that was nothing short of inspiring. Jungwoo would watch in awe as Doyoung dealt with the clients’ requests, artfully guiding them towards the look they never knew they wanted. He had a true knack of understanding people and knowing exactly what to say to make the client feel extraordinary.

The more Jungwoo observed Doyoung, the more confused he felt on what Doyoung saw in Jungwoo to hire him.

Jungwoo washed the used brushes and slowly traced the swirls that the intermingling pigments made in the sink. He didn’t exactly belong in this world of colors and patterns. Even the bold streaks on the porcelain seemed to taunt him for his ineptitude.

“Jungwoo! Can you get me the Numbials Dual Action tinted moisturizer in shades 2 and 3?”

Doyoung’s voice broke Jungwoo from his stupor. “Coming!” He set aside the unwashed brushes and wiped his hands on his apron before retrieving the products.

“If you don’t mind, can you go ahead and apply them on our client here? I need to get something from the back storage.”

Jungwoo whipped around looking for the third employee that obviously didn’t exist.

“Me?”

Doyoung winked as he passed him. “Jungwoo’s got this.” He ruffled Jungwoo’s hair and walked by, leaving the other looking down at the two bottles in hand.

_Yeah, you got this Jungwoo. It’s just tinted moisturizer._

He took a deep breath and approached the client sitting at one of the vanities. The client glanced up at him through the mirror. Jungwoo cleared his throat and gave the widest, most naturally artificial smile possible.

“Hello! My name is Jungwoo!” he wildly waved his hand holding one of the moisturizers at the mirror. Like an idiot. Control, Jungwoo.

The client chuckled. “Hey there, Jungwoo.”

Okay, so his courtesy rubbed off as awkward humor, could’ve been worse. Not a bad start. Jungwoo peered down at the client’s skin tone and then at the two products that Doyoung requested. This person would work fine with shade 2.

Jungwoo carefully squeezed a small amount onto his palm. He paused before adding the tiniest amount of shade 3, as well. Once done, he touched his palms together. He stopped again, wondering if there was some brush or sponge that was meant for applying moisturizer instead. He tsked and thought the better of it. Gently, he patted his palms on the client’s cheeks and forehead before spreading it around the rest of their face with his fingers.

“Perfect.” Jungwoo jumped at Doyoung’s voice so near so suddenly. He turned around. Doyoung was standing right next to him with his empty hands clasped behind his back and a look of I-told-you-so on his face.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the obvious setup, to which Doyoung responded with finger guns.

But at the same time, Jungwoo felt a rush of pride. And, looking at the reflection of the two figures in the mirror, the teeniest sense of belonging.

 

╋

 

As the days grew into weeks, Jungwoo’s nervousness slowly began to wash away. Whether it was in part because he started learning a thing or two about makeup artistry or if it was the chief artist’s doing, he wasn’t entirely sure. But what do you know, he was making an impression, alright.

“No, thank _you_ for choosing Dandelions Makeup Salon!” Jungwoo gave a dazzling grin at the client as he handed back their credit card. “Careful you don’t cause accidents when you’re driving home now, your gorgeous face is bound to mesmerize.”

The client laughed, blushing.

“Oh no, I see your smile alone can kill.” Jungwoo stood, grinning his heart out.

The client stuttered as their blush reddened.

“Not if you kill them first, Jungwoo,” Doyoung chuckled from behind him, waving goodbye to the client.   

Jungwoo smiled as the door closed, and then turned to Doyoung, bowing. “I’ve learned from the best, you know.”

“And what exactly have I taught you? Flirting techniques?”

Jungwoo clicked his tongue, “Instilling confidence. Beyond the makeup. I took what you learned and added the Jungwoo Factor.”

Doyoung propped his elbows on the receptionist desk. “The Jungwoo Factor. I take it that’s the name of your brand?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “It’s a technique in the making. What did you think?” He threw the question out on a whim but his waiting eyes said otherwise.

“Hmm, confidence, eh?” A teasing smile played on Doyoung’s lips. “And whose confidence did you raise? Theirs? Or yours?”

Jungwoo’s face fell.

“Aww,” Doyoung pouted. “Was that feedback too direct?”

Jungwoo turned aside, not meeting his stare.

Doyoung cooed. “There now, hear me out first.”

“I don’t need my eyes to hear,” Jungwoo muttered. He turned to face Doyoung with his eyes shut.

“The Jungwoo Factor doesn’t do what you think it does.” Doyoung casually combed Jungwoo’s bangs with his fingers as he spoke.

His eyes still closed, Jungwoo blew air upwards to mess up his bangs again.

Doyoung paused, and then dropped his voice to a whisper. “It makes people fall for you.”

Jungwoo fluttered his eyes open to Doyoung’s back already retreating from him.

What was _that_?

“What was _what_?” Doyoung sing-sang over his shoulder, while attempting to toss an empty tissue box into the recycling can and failing spectacularly. He pointed at the used tools on the vanity. “Clean up time! Let’s go, Jungwoo!”

Jungwoo slapped the back of his neck to revive from the whiplash.

Who did Doyoung think he was?

 

╋

 

The familiar chimes of the salon door prompted Doyoung of an early guest that morning.

“Jungwoo?” Doyoung popped out from the closet, sporting a surprised but delighted expression. “Your shift isn’t for another two hours!”

Jungwoo lifted up a carrier with two cups of coffee.

“Thank goodness, I was about to doze face-first into the sink.” Doyoung stood up to grab a cup.

Jungwoo threw a smug look. “Yeah, I thought my pick-me-up could use a pick-me-up.”

Realization washed over Doyoung’s face as those words registered, and he promptly started choking halfway through his sip. “I’m- your _what_?”

“You said so, yourself.” Jungwoo coolly folded his arms. “I’m repping my brand.”

With that, Doyoung’s coughs transformed into fits of laughter. “First of all, your brand is for your work, for the clients. Second, even if you tried it on me, it’s not going to work.”

“You know what, I’m gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that.” Jungwoo set down his coffee and flopped down on the vanity chair.

Doyoung wiped away his tears. “You learned nothing from that lesson, did you?”

Jungwoo picked up a filer and started filing his nails, refusing to break eye contact with Doyoung. “And what, exactly, was that lesson about?”

“Instilling confidence!” Doyoung grinned. “Who do you think gave you all that bravado you’re flaunting right now?”

“Exactly. Why did you feel the need to make me feel like this?” Yeah, Jungwoo wasn’t leaving without an answer.

Doyoung clasped his hands together. “A lesson through example. _That_ is how you make a person feel like they are everything-”

“Does that make me your everything?” Jungwoo squinted.

“Oh, you’re a crafty little one, aren’t you.” Doyoung pinched Jungwoo’s nose. Jungwoo smacked his hand away with the filer.

Doyoung grabbed the nail filer from Jungwoo’s hand. “Listen up kiddo.” He pointed at himself first, then at Jungwoo. “Me, your boss. You, my intern. That is _it_. Now get out of my salon or get to work.”

With a hurt look, Jungwoo lifted up his hand at Doyoung, palm facing up.

Doyoung sighed begrudgingly, and placed the filer back on the empty palm.

Satisfied, Jungwoo dropped the filer into the jar and hopped up from the chair. He turned to sweetly smile at Doyoung.

“What’s next, boss?”

“Just be warned that you’re not paid for showing up early.”

“I accept love as payment, too.”

“You’re never going to stop trying, are you?”

“Not until you stop trying to killing me with your dashing good looks.”

“Good lord, what have I created?”

“The angel of your dreams.”

Eventually, Jungwoo is going to find a way to make Doyoung feel the exact sort of whiplash that he made Jungwoo feel the other day. It’s only fair. That day might not be today, but someday, he’ll work up to it. Jungwoo will make sure of it.

 

╋

 

“It’ll take ten minutes!”

“Ten minutes? You think a Signature Doyoung full face makeover can be done in ten minutes? Apologize to me right this minute.” Doyoung pointed an accusatory finger at Jungwoo for one second, before getting distracted by a vase of flowers that needed rearranging.

Jungwoo twisted himself up from the vanity chair. “But we have time before your next appointment! And it doesn’t have to be a full face. Pretty please?” He waited, watching a more jittery-than-usual Doyoung scuttle around the salon, touching up on already-clean counters and taking worried glances at the wall clock. “You’ve been promising me for days,” Jungwoo ended with the most adorable pout he could muster.

Doyoung looked at said pout and accepted defeat. “Fine. But the second the client walks in, I want you out of this chair. Understood?”

Jungwoo gave two thumbs up. He stretched his back to sit straight and tall.

“Let’s see, what color palette works best for our Jungwoo?”

“Pink! And I want the highlight with the big glitter. And falsies! Give me long ones, so I can look,” Jungwoo batted his eyes at Doyoung, “demure.”

“I think you’re on the right track with the pink. How about this, I’ll do your cheeks for now.”

Jungwoo’s complaints were cut off by the door chimes.

And in walked the most beautiful and expensive-looking man Jungwoo had ever seen in his life.

“A bit early for your appointment, aren’t you, Jaehyun?” Doyoung was grinning from ear-to-ear as he approached the guest with familiar ease, arms out into an embrace.

“I figured the next client would replace my appointment if I were late, but seeing how full the place is I guess I didn’t need to worry– Ow!” His laugh was cut short as Doyoung delivered a punch to the gut.

“Missed you too, asshole.”

Still sitting on the vanity chair, Jungwoo saw Doyoung’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. So much for Jungwoo getting the blush applied today.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun surveyed the room. He paused briefly on Jungwoo before continuing to trail his eyes throughout the interior. “I’m pretty impressed you managed to pull this off. Is this really all from your pocket?”

Doyoung gasped in disbelief. “You’d think I’d pull a _Jaehyun_ and ask my father for help?”

Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to punch Doyoung’s shoulder. “It’s called being resourceful. In any case.” Jaehyun leaned against the wall. “I consider my case as an interest-free loan. I’ll pay my dad back eventually.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth about to say something else, and then remembered the third person in the room. “Oh, hey Jaehyun, meet the salon’s intern.”

“ _Paid_ intern, yes, I’m Jungwoo, nice to meet you.” Jungwoo got up and reached out a polite hand to shake.

“ _Paid_ , huh?” Jaehyun entertained, brows arched as he took the outreached hand.

“Of course,” Jungwoo straightened his back, defiant. “Anything less would be uncivilized.”

Jaehyun blinked, then stepped back to get a better look at Jungwoo. “He _is_ cute.”

Jungwoo wanted to keep his trademark deadpan expression of the innocent lost lamb, he really did. But at _that_ remark? From _that_ helluva gorgeous man? Twenty years of self-control couldn’t keep the heat creeping up his neck into his face and breaking his lips apart into a speechless, “ _oh_.”

“Right? Even cuter is when he tries to impress the clients with his ‘sexiness’,” Doyoung emphasized the last word.

Doyoung’s comment broke Jungwoo out of his daze and he spun indignantly at Doyoung. “Excuse me, but I work very diligently at my job, okay?” He shrugged as an afterthought. “It’s not like I’m trying to impress you, anyway.”

Doyoung cracked up at that. “Oh, really? That’s news to me with how you’ve been acting lately.”

Jaehyun perched his elbow on Doyoung’s shoulder while keeping an eye on Jungwoo. “And how has he been acting?”

“Like a love-struck puppy.”

“Really? I pegged him as more of a kitten. But I’ll let you be the judge.”

“It’s the eyes. And oh my god, Jaehyun, you should see how he pouts–”

Jungwoo tried to put an end to this embarrassing back-and-forth. “Well, _you_ should see how _you_ acted first!” he swiveled towards Doyoung.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, even more amused as he looked at the two of them. “What is this new twist?”

“I knew it’d come back to this,” Doyoung sighed. “See, I told him that he was making the clients fall in love with him, and he took it to mean… well, me.”

 _Lies_ , Jungwoo thought. But for some reason, Jungwoo also felt a tinge of shame at Doyoung actually spelling out this situation to a third person. Jungwoo glanced down, shuffling his feet.

“Oh no, what have we here?” he heard Jaehyun’s voice closer to him as another pair of shoes came into view near his own. He looked up to see Jaehyun’s awfully close and awfully perfect face trying to examine his own. “Is this that famous pout, Doyoung?”

“Adorable, isn’t it? But it’s heartbreaking, too.” Doyoung held his chest. “Whenever I see the pout, I want to get rid of it immediately.”

“Then we definitely cannot have it sticking around any longer, can we?” Jaehyun watched Jungwoo who was trying everything to keep from fainting right then and there.

“No we cannot.”

“Tell you what, then, Jungwoo. How about you impress me, then? I am a client, after all.” A client with a _dimple_. Jungwoo actually wanted to die.

Doyoung clapped his hands. “That’s an idea! Enough with you being my regular customer. Let’s have Jungwoo take the lead. It's time for him to sprout his wings.”

Jungwoo closed his eyes and composed himself. “The Jungwoo Factor,” he whispered.

Jaehyun gave a quizzical look. “I’m sorry?”

“The Jungwoo Factor,” Jungwoo repeated, a bit louder this time. He collected his bearings before opening his eyes again. “My brand for my clients. I’m ready now.” He gave a curt nod to Doyoung over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun cocked his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Jungwoo returned his determined gaze to his newly-found project. “Welcome, mister Jaehyun. Your face has already been sculpted by the gods, but let Dandelions Makeup Salon take you to heaven. Prepare to be blown away.”

“Told you he’s a charm,” Doyoung grinned.

 

╋

 

“Right this way, sir.” Jungwoo made an extravagant show of guiding Jaehyun a few feet over to the vanity, to the latter’s amusement. Jaehyun sat down, and Jungwoo lifted the seat up to bring him to eye level. A pleased Doyoung perched himself up on a nearby stool.

“And what is the look of preference for a handsome man like yourself?” Jungwoo mused.

Jaehyun hummed. “The look of royalty.”

Jungwoo stretched out his arms, cracked his neck, and nodded. “Let’s do this.” He immediately headed for the storage closet. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a silent smile at the scene.

Jungwoo strode back into the salon with a dangerous armful of supplies, resulting in a squeak from Doyoung. Jungwoo halted midway and shuffled the rest of the way before carefully setting down the pile onto the vanity. He looked up and searched around Jaehyun’s face. “And what would you say is your skin-type? Other than being unfairly flawless, of course.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “I’m on the oily side.”

Jungwoo tapped a finger to his chin. He then sifted through the makeup and pulled out a bottle of toner. “Tea tree oil,” he said matter-of-factly as he picked up a cotton ball.

“My choice, too,” Doyoung nodded in approval, leaning forward on the stool with his hands in between his legs.

With his pinky finger out, Jungwoo carefully applied the toner in a sweeping manner from the center of Jaehyun’s face outwards. Step one: complete.

It wasn’t easy, being in power, Jungwoo decided. Especially over a face like Jaehyun’s. Jungwoo felt like he was dealing with a precious artifact, and that, too, in such close proximity. But Doyoung’s presence gave him the calmness he needed to balance out the piercing gaze from Jaehyun.

“I thought I’d be back earlier.” Jaehyun broke the silence while he continued following Jungwoo’s movements.

Doyoung frowned. “Your clients in Japan kept you hostage again?”

The remark diverted Jungwoo’s attention to Doyoung, to whom he mouthed, _Japan?_

“Oh? I see that piqued someone’s interest,” Jaehyun mused, eyes still on Jungwoo.

Jungwoo looked back down at Jaehyun and shrugged, trying to play it cool. “I just like ramen, that’s all,” he cleared his throat as he picked up a moisturizer.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Despite the scrutiny, Jungwoo did his best to maintain a professional composure. He focused on applying the cream, taking a tiny dollop at a time with the tip of his ring finger.  After every step, he paused, studying Jaehyun’s face like he was a master artist trying to figure out what to make of his sketch.

After another short pause, Jaehyun continued. “These business trips really ought to be better planned.” He briefly grimaced, a ripple of anger taking over his face. “I should’ve been back weeks ago.”

Doyoung snorted. “But you love Japan! You always beg your father to take the other board members’ place if it’s for a trip there.”

“Yes, but,” Jaehyun sighed, his expression now outright moody. “But I wanted to be here to help with your salon opening.”

“Ah, well,” Doyoung paused. “I can take care of my business perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much.” But the pink that crept up to his cheeks contradicted his words. Jungwoo caught the nonverbal response and stared, enthralled. Seeing a shy Doyoung was a first, and Jungwoo found it to be an _adorable_ look.

Unfortunately, Doyoung wasn’t in Jaehyun’s view. A flustered Jungwoo staring at Doyoung, however, was. Jaehyun leaned forward, captivated at the emotions running across Jungwoo’s face.

Jungwoo quickly reverted his attention to his client and cleared his throat.

_Get your head in the game, Jungwoo._

He picked up a mattifying primer of a drugstore brand, leading to a mildly surprised “oh?” from Doyoung. Jungwoo briefly paused, and then laughed at his own hesitance. Every once in a while, the student becomes the master.

Jungwoo went through the next steps as he learned from observing Doyoung: brows, color corrector (sike, Jaehyun doesn’t need that), foundation (for which Doyoung automatically quipped the specific brand and shade for guidance), concealer. Of course, he couldn’t pull off the look with half as much finesse as Doyoung, but having the actual Adonis as a base helped. With each step, Jungwoo familiarized himself with every intimate nook and crevice of his canvas. The more he learned, the more he became enamored with the absolute beauty that was sitting in front of him. Somehow, even the tiniest flaws on Jaehyun’s face tugged Jungwoo’s heartstrings.

“Is everything alright?”

Jungwoo snapped out of his dream that had his frozen face mere inches away from Jaehyun’s. He took a step back and looked down at his brush. “…yes.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re in pain.”

“I _am_ in pain. I’ve been standing this close to perfection.” Jungwoo noticed that Jaehyun's ears had turned a pretty pink shade.

Whose ears turn a _pretty_ pink? Unbelievable.

He turned to the vanity and grabbed a green-tinted primer. “Would you like me to touch up your ears, too?” To which Jaehyun’s ears grew even pinker and Doyoung doubled up on his stool, clutching his stomach with laughter. Jungwoo smirked, proud of his accomplishment.

“Bronzer,” Jungwoo explained, picking up his next product. “Makes it look less like you’ve been sucking the blood of innocent villagers as your pastime.” He waved off Jaehyun’s shocked expression before continuing, “even though you’d make a drop-dead killer vampire.”

Doyoung stepped down from the stool and walked towards the vanity. “You’re the absolute worst with pick-up lines, you know that?”

“Always a source of encouragement, my boss is.” Jungwoo stuck his tongue out at him.

“Serves me right for hiring a five-year old.”

“Whatever, you love me.”

Doyoung stopped behind Jaehyun’s chair, propping up his elbows on the seatback and checking out the progress through the reflection in the mirror.

When Jungwoo had turned his attention back to Jaehyun, the latter had picked up a cheap strawberry lip gloss from the pile of makeup. He squeezed a tiny pink dollop onto his finger and ran it across his lower lip. He then smacked his lips together, puckering them at himself in the mirror. Also in the mirror, Jungwoo noticed Doyoung imitating Jaehyun’s puckered lips, jutting them out ever so cutely.

Jungwoo shook himself from yet another trance.

“Nuh-uh, leave the art to the artist.” Jungwoo held out his hand.

Jaehyun placed his hand on his chest, acting shocked. “That’s awfully forward of you, but as you wish.” He placed his hand on Jungwoo’s.

“Hey!” Jungwoo yelped and pulled out his hand. “I can’t have feelings over artwork that’s going to leave me.”

Doyoung immediately swept into Jungwoo’s rescue. In a flash, he was on Jungwoo’s side, petting Jungwoo’s hurt hand. “He’s right, you know.” he glanced at Jaehyun. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Jaehyun looked steadily at Doyoung. “I can’t help it if people read more into the situation than what was there.”

Jungwoo looked back and forth at the transaction. “I’m not reading anything but you two can give your little flashback a raincheck. I still have your eyes left.”

“All yours,” Jaehyun responded while keeping eye contact with Doyoung. He promptly closed his eyes and leaned against the chairrest.

Jungwoo scowled. “Shoot me if I ever become this cryptic.”

Doyoung gave Jungwoo’s hand a tight squeeze before releasing it and took his position behind the chair again.

“Alright.” Jungwoo picked up an eyeshadow palette. “Now for the highlight of your royal treatment.”

Blending wasn’t exactly Jungwoo’s strong point, he had to admit. But as he put the finishing touches on, he knew his choice of colors was spot on for this take on the smokey look. A shimmery orange coral on the center of the eyelids made its way down to a deeper orange before ending in a burnt umber. He blended the darkest shade in with thin black eyeliner. The colors complemented nicely with the soft freckles he had speckled earlier across the center of the face.

If only he had the permission to completely destroy Jaehyun’s styled auburn hair into a mess of a mane, Jungwoo mused. Now _that_ , would be the final touch.

Well, why couldn’t he?

“Hold on…” Almost in pilot mode, Jungwoo stood up straight and walked to the supply shelf. The other two simultaneously raised their brows.

Back at the vanity station and armed now with hair gel, Jungwoo ran his fingers once through Jaehyun’s meticulously manicured up-do. Jaehyun took a sharp breath.

Jungwoo paused, half pleased, half afraid for his life.

Seeing no form of protest from the other, Jungwoo continued his sculpting process. He twisted strands, giving them slight volume and pulling hair this way and that. Every so often he leaned back to examine his progress.

At last, he had made the perfect mane. Jungwoo marveled at the finished product. “The rebellious prince has arrived,” Jungwoo declared.

Doyoung whistled. “Rebellious, indeed.”

Jaehyun opened his eyes and checked out his reflection with critical eye. He leaned forward, turning his head to see the look from different angles. Satisfied, he looked up at Jungwoo.

“Not a bad start, for an intern.”

Jungwoo immediately averted his eyes and chuckled at Doyoung. “Of course, I can’t reach anywhere near the professional.”

“Nonsense! You’ve worked hard, Jungwoo, and it shows.” Doyoung reached down to rearrange some of the strands on Jaehyun’s head. “And not to toot my own horn, but someone below you can flourish only as much as the love he’s received.”

Jaehyun tilted his head up.

“I think I did a pretty good job.” Doyoung glanced down to Jaehyun. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“I would say,” Jaehyun scrunched his nose up at Doyoung, and then stood. “That all this hard work deserves to be shown off.” He turned to Jungwoo and struck a pose with a hand in his pocket. “So, would you date this?”

Jungwoo gaped. “Look who’s being forward now!”

“Jaehyun, don’t confuse the poor kid." Doyoung reached over to pinch a confused Jungwoo’s cheeks, to which the latter smacked Doyoung's hand away. "So, another father-approved arrangement, huh?”

Jungwoo squinted at the response, all of a sudden suspicious.

“The seventh one and counting. It’s a blind date this time, on the account that I didn’t even bother to check out the portfolio beforehand.”

“Who knows, maybe this one’s the One.”

“Fat chance.” Jaehyun checked himself out once more in the mirror. “All the pitiful heirs to his business partners have egos larger than their inheritances.”

“Much like yourself?”

“Exactly.” Jaehyun walked over behind Doyoung, wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “You know me too well.”

“Tragedy of my life,” Doyoung glanced off to the side, his cheeks turning a rosy hue again.

“Oh, and thank you for your services, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun waved lazily with his free hand as he remained latched onto Doyoung.

“I’ll get the check for him, Jungwoo,” Doyoung motioned towards the receptionist desk. “You can clean up back here.”

Jungwoo took in the scene in front of him, confused.

Of course, Jungwoo never assumed between the mutual flirting that Jaehyun had any endgame in mind. Why, Jungwoo’s best friend was stitched from the same cloth – also an unfairly attractive socialite whose charm leaves one-sided heartbreaks on his trial. No, Jungwoo knew how to play defense in those situations.

It was Jaehyun’s behavior towards Doyoung that pissed Jungwoo off.

Pure, soft-hearted Doyoung, who Jaehyun clearly shared a history with. Doyoung, who was apparently dumb enough to see something in Jaehyun that warranted palpable feelings beyond a superficial fixation. Doyoung, who _had_ to be smart enough to realize he was being used as a cheap side thrill as that spineless jerk tucked in his tail on his father’s request to follow the most comfortable path set for him.

Jungwoo clenched his fists at his sides. Just who did Jaehyun think he was?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As strongly as Jungwoo felt about the Jaehyun Situation, it was hard for him to find the courage to ask Doyoung. It wasn’t really any of his business, after all.

“Did the new batch of makeup removers come in the mail yet?” Doyoung paused his pacing and pushed the reading glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

“Yep, they’re still in the box they came in. I put them in the storage room.”

“Hmm,” Doyoung made a note in the margins of his clipboard and continued to skim the itinerary list.

“Hey, Doyoung,” Jungwoo began in a quiet voice.

Doyoung looked up, all smiles. “Hey, Jungwoo!”

“About Jaehyun…” Jungwoo trailed off.

Doyoung set down the clipboard on the receptionist desk, expectant.

“I know I’m being nosy, but what’s your history with him? The other day, I couldn’t pin down anything.”

“Hmm,” Doyoung tapped his pen against his cheek. “Jaehyun and I have always been friends. Really good friends. Our parents are part of the same circle so he and I go far back,” Doyoung clicked his tongue. “I owe a lot to him.”

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo questioned.

“Oh, I’d rather not write a flashback.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Jaehyun is… more than meets the eye. It takes time to get to know him.”

“If you don’t mind me sharing my view of him… it’s not a positive one.”

Doyoung laughed. “I won’t mind. You wouldn’t be the first.”

“Well, he kind of seems like a jerk.”

“I’d be surprised if you thought anything else after that first meeting.” Doyoung picked up his pencil, examining the clipboard once more.

Sensing the casual atmosphere, Jungwoo gained some courage. “I mean, when you’re that obvious with your feelings for him, he should think twice before flirting with you.”

“My feelings for him?” Doyoung looked up, his expression unreadable for once. “Ah. Did I look like that?”

Jungwoo froze. “I’m sorry… I must’ve misinterpreted-”

Doyoung waved it off. “No harm done. The truth is, a few years ago it was Jaehyun who had proposed his feelings to me. And it was I who turned him down.” Doyoung opened his mouth to continue, and then thought the better of it and closed it again.

“You turned him down,” Jungwoo repeated slowly.

Doyoung leaned forward, his eyes wide with concern. “Jaehyun is a good guy.”

Jungwoo scoffed.

Doyoung continued. “The layers you see first are just the reinforcements he’s built up over the years. But earn his trust and he drops everything for you. He’s kind, and sensitive, and loyal to a fault...” He tried to maintain a poker face but his unsteady lips betrayed him. He looked off to the side, quiet.

Hesitantly, Jungwoo put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“What’s this?” Doyoung turned back in shock. “Acting grown up now?”

Jungwoo frowned and gently pushed Doyoung. “I've always been grown up.”

“Are you, now?” Doyoung’s teasing tone had no malice.

“Shh, just let me console you.” Jungwoo furrowed his brows in concentration and placed his other hand on Doyoung’s chest. “Is this where it hurts?”

“Consolation in the form of flirting?” Doyoung giggled.

Jungwoo stepped closer and put his ear right on Doyoung’s chest. “Yep, just as I thought. A nasty case of the sweetheart syndrome.”

Doyoung gasped in shock. “Is it serious, doctor?”

“It’s a grave illness.” Jungwoo straightened up. “Affecting only the sweetest of hearts worldwide.”

“No! Is there anything you can do?”

“Fear not, you’ve come to the right place,” Jungwoo nodded solemnly, “Fortunately, I know of the only cure.”

“Hmm, a kiss from a prince charming?”

Jungwoo’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

Doyoung bopped Jungwoo’s nose. “Being mysterious isn’t your strong point, Jungwoo. I can read you like a book.”

“Well, there goes my charm,” Jungwoo mumbled, shifting his glace to the ground.

“I respect reliability in someone.” Doyoung ruffled Jungwoo’s hair. “It helps me trust them. You keep things honest, Jungwoo. That’s your charm.”

“My charm – wait,” Jungwoo glared at Doyoung. “How did this Console Doyoung Time suddenly become Console Jungwoo Time?”

“Because.” Doyoung cupped Jungwoo’s cheeks, making Jungwoo’s heart simultaneously soar to the heavens and melt into a puddle. “You make me want to protect you, regardless of the time of day.”

 

╋

 

“Topcoats are a sham,” Jungwoo announced.

The salon was closed for lunch break and Jungwoo perused the shelf of new nail polishes. He gingerly picked up a bottle to examine its color. “They’re nothing but the corporation’s greed to persuade consumers to spend twice the money, and for what?”

“You might have the wrong impression on what they do, then.” A moment later, Doyoung’s head peeked out from the storage closet. “But I’ve never seen you with painted nails, though?”

“Not me, my best friend,” Jungwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. “He's adamant about wearing the topcoat, too. But less than a week in and his polish is already half chipped off.”

“I’m guessing he does a lot of physical labor.” Doyoung came out of the storage holding a small box of supplies and set it on the vanity desk.

“Oh, he’s physical, alright,” Jungwoo snorted, and then backtracked. “That came out wrong. But yes.”

“Hmm,” Doyoung pursed his lips in thought. “My guess is that he doesn’t use a base coat. Or he uses one of those two-in-ones that really does neither.”

Jungwoo put his hands on his hips. “So,” he drawled out the word, a deadpan expression on his face. “The solution is not to spend _two_ , but _three_ times as much money for the polish to keep it on?”

“Or more. He should consider reapplying the top coat every few days, too. Hey,” he spoke over Jungwoo’s groan. “Perfection has a cost! You can’t survive in the makeup industry without taking that fact to heart.”

Jungwoo brought a hand up to cradle his neck. “Why. Is every detail of life. So. Tiring.”

At that, Doyoung strode two steps, gently but firmly tugged at Jungwoo’s arm, and sat him down on the vanity stool. He then pulled out another stool and sat down facing a dumbstruck Jungwoo, his legs straddling the other’s.

“Now look here, Jungwoo.” Doyoung’s face was visible with resolve as he scooped up Jungwoo’s hands into his own. “If the details all become too much, shove it all aside for a second. Step backwards, away from everything, and see how inconsequential all the little parts become.” He paused, his eyes wide and staring and Jungwoo swore he could drown in those oceans.

Doyoung’s smile was blanket-soft. “See? The details won’t stand a chance.”

Jungwoo blinked once, scootched forward to lay his cheek on Doyoung’s shoulder, and pretended to fall asleep.

“Now now,” Doyoung tsked. “There’s no naptime during work hours.” He gently lifted Jungwoo’s shoulders to an upright position.

“But it’s lunch time,” Jungwoo sulked. “We’re closed.”

“But you’re still getting paid.” Doyoung sulked back, and then pepped up immediately. “Now, onto your nails lesson! Have you chosen a color?”

Jungwoo pointed at a lone blue polish sitting on the vanity.

Doyoung nodded in approval before turning to face the box of supplies. “I’m going to start with the basics. Let’s get your nails cleaned up and prepped first.”

Over the course of the process, Doyoung paid meticulous attention at every step. His brows furrowed in concentration but his shoulders were at a confident ease, the pose of an artist in charge. His hands were steady, practiced, commanding as he handled Jungwoo’s fingers with care. And with every comment he made, he made sure to look up and wait for Jungwoo’s hums in acknowledgement before continuing.  

Jungwoo sighed contentedly. Doyoung in his element was always a sight to see. Doyoung’s pretty hands were also a sight to see.

“And we’re nearly done!” Doyoung leaned back and examined his work from a distance. He turned to the supply box and brought out a contraption.  “All that’s left is a few minutes with the nail dryer and you’re all set.”

A sudden crash from right outside the front door stole both of their attentions. Jungwoo squinted through the sunny glare to make out a figure crouching on the ground.

“Stay right here.” Doyoung pointed at Jungwoo’s hands as he hopped up to the front.

“I thought the door would be open.” Jaehyun’s sheepish voice trailed to the back of the salon. Jungwoo stretched his neck, making out the situation from where he sat.

“The salon’s closed, so of course it would be locked,” Doyoung responded. “And was it necessary to bring this many?”

“I didn’t know what he’d like, so I bought everything.”

The two made their way to Jungwoo, both of their arms full of instant ramen bowls. An impeccably dressed Jaehyun greeted Jungwoo with his signature threatening smile, dimple and all. Jungwoo responded with a glare.

With the ramen bowls dumped on the unused vanity table, Jaehyun sat down on Doyoung’s old seat. He turned towards Jungwoo with interest, curiously examining his hands under the dryer.

“You two chat, and I’ll heat up some water.” Doyoung wagged his finger at Jaehyun. “You’re lucky my afternoon tea-drinking habits make up for your lack of preparedness.”

“Or rather, I’m lucky I know you,” Jaehyun grinned. “I knew you’d have a portable water heater here somewhere.”

“Excuses,” Doyoung waved him off and headed to the storage closet.

Jaehyun returned his attention towards a wary Jungwoo. “So.”

“So?”

Jaehyun flourished an arm across the display of ramen bowls on the table, like some goddamn gentleman. “What’s your preference?”

“Not you.” Jungwoo promptly turned away, focusing on his nails.

Jaehyun held his chest in pain. “You mean it takes more than ramen to buy your heart?”

Jungwoo looked back at Jaehyun and made a face. “My heart’s on hold.”

“And here I thought I had a chance.”

“A chance with what?” Doyoung exited the closet holding an electric pitcher.

“Jaehyun’s hitting on me,” Jungwoo declared.

“Hey,” Jaehyun held up his hands. “I only asked for your choice in ramen.”

Jungwoo glared in contempt. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to pull.”

“Enough.” Doyoung placed the pitcher down on the vanity. “We’re going to have a nice and civil lunch. Jungwoo, your nails should be good to go now. And Jaehyun, Jungwoo will be painting your nails now.”

“ _Excuse me_ -”

“How is Jungwoo supposed to eat-”

Doyoung shushed both of them. “I’ll feed Jungwoo. And Jungwoo, trust me, you’ll be thankful to get practice on an actual person instead of fake nail tips.”

“But why can’t I practice on you,” Jungwoo agonized.

Jaehyun looked more than just fake-hurt this time. “Do you have a problem with my nails?”

“Not your nails, just the person they’re on.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said _enough_.” Doyoung’s voice grew quieter at once. “Now, Jungwoo, pick a ramen bowl and I’ll get it cooking. Jaehyun, go choose a color and switch seats with Jungwoo when you come back.”

Jungwoo stood up, sighing a breath of relief as a vaguely annoyed and somehow even more attractive Jaehyun left his view. He hurriedly whispered at Doyoung, “Is he supposed to flirt with me?”

Doyoung looked confused. “Why are you asking _me_?”

“So _that’s_ your problem.” Jaehyun returned and sat down on the empty chair, setting his chosen polish on the table. He looked at Jungwoo. “Lucky for you, neither of us are taken.”

Jungwoo ignored Jaehyun, opting to search Doyoung’s face for any hint of hurt or betrayal. Doyoung returned the confused look, bemused.

“So,” Jaehyun drummed the vanity table. “What do you say?”

“I say…," Jungwoo plopped down in front of Jaehyun and took a glance at the polish. "white? _That’s_ your choice of color?” He smirked. He will _not_ be nice to Jaehyun. Not even Doyoung can make him.

“Why?” Jaehyun rested his chin on his hands, his relentless cuteness continuing to offend everything Jungwoo stood for. “What would you color me as?”

“White’s fine.” Jungwoo looked resolutely at the polish in hand. “You seem vanilla, anyway.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. “Is that what you think?”

“He doesn’t know that definition of vanilla,” Doyoung interrupted.

“Really? He might know.”

“No,” Doyoung stated simply.

Jaehyun laughed. “Alright, let’s keep it this way. I’m vanilla as in I’m ordinary. A predictable person. Is that fine?” He looked at Doyoung for confirmation, and received a firm nod.

“You know, I’m in college.” Jungwoo slowly looked between the two of them. “I’ve learned a thing or two by now. And I do think-”

“Moving on.” Jaehyun rolled back his dress shirt sleeves, unclasped his watch and set it aside (all to Jungwoo’s continued offense) and showed his hands to Jungwoo, wiggling his fingers. “I’m ready to be your experiment again.”

“Fine.” And with that, Jungwoo scooted forward to straddle Jaehyun and yanked his hands closer, all much too quickly for the other to hide his outright shock.

“A bit aggressive, aren’t we?” Jaehyun looked down at his hands in Jungwoo’s.

“Jungwoo must be hungry,” Doyoung noted emphatically. “Well, good news! Your ramen is ready.”

Doyoung grabbed a generous amount of noodles with his chopsticks and blew gently before feeding it to Jungwoo. The latter took it all in one bite, giving Doyoung a warm smile as he chewed. He slurped a trailing noodle and smacked his lips, immediately opening his mouth wide open for the next bite.

Having reclaimed his composure, Jaehyun watched the interaction of the two with interest. “Cute.”

Jungwoo nearly choked, earning Jaehyun a slap on the back from Doyoung.

“Eat slowly, now,” Doyoung chided.

“Okay,” Jungwoo swallowed his second bite and inhaled as much oxygen as he could possibly muster for his arsenal. The flawless monster of a man patiently waiting in front of him was no match for Kim Jungwoo. “Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

The monster’s eyes twinkled with mischief, taking Jungwoo’s heart rate up to a dangerous level. “Whatever you say, boss.”

 

╋

 

 

Prince Charming  
  
who tf is this???  
  
jaehyun. who’s this tho?  
  
omg  
  
you ARE a player  
  
icb doyoung is friends with u  
  
lol. hey jungwoo  
  
also???  
  
when did u put your number in my phone  
  
and also  
  
why  
  
when? after we held hands for 10 minutes (u3u)  
  
smh  
  
agreeing to do ur nails was a mistake  
  
as for why… i asked and you offered  
  
uhh idr this  
  
i mustve blacked out  
  
don't worry... my proximity can be intoxicating  
  
question  
  
how can u walk  
  
when ur head is that far up ur own ass  
  
an arrow to the heart... i'm swooning  
  
[laughs_nervously_wtf_meme]  
  
doyoung doesn’t know this side to you does he  
  
why should he?  
  
i dont hate him  
  
nice… i feel privileged  
  
nice  
  
now thats definitely sth youve never felt in your life  
  
i think im in love  
  
i think im gonna vomit

 

 

 

╋

 

“You’re late,” Doyoung observed without looking up from his schedule book.

“I know, I was dying to see you, too.” Jungwoo dropped his backpack and threw himself into a back hug, startling Doyoung and nearly knocking his reading glasses off. “Whatchu doin?” Jungwoo peeked over Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Looking for a little respect as your boss, for starters,” chastised Doyoung despite looking visibly pleased at the affection. He nodded towards Jungwoo’s backpack. “Homework?”

Jungwoo hung onto Doyoung’s shoulders while blowing an exasperated sigh. “Midterm exams are coming up. Third year is ruining me.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened. “Do you need time off? You should study. Are you sick? Do you want me to write a letter to your professors?”

“No, I know, no, and what would you even write?” Jungwoo giggled, tightening his embrace around Doyoung’s shoulders.

“That if they’re thinking of hurting my employee, they’ll need to go through me first.” Doyoung held up a fist. Hearing no response, he craned his neck to get Jungwoo in his peripherals. “What’s wrong?”

Jungwoo burrowed his face into the nook of Doyoung’s neck and mumbled simply, “Tired.”

Doyoung rested his head on Jungwoo’s and brought up his hand to caress Jungwoo’s nape. “Those absolute _demons_. I’m definitely going to have a word. The only person who can give you work is me.”

Jungwoo hummed into Doyoung’s neck, making Doyoung laugh. “That tickles!”

Discovering Doyoung’s sensitive spot, Jungwoo began purposefully blowing raspberries onto his neck with fervor.

Doyoung shrieked. “You absolute child!” he twisted Jungwoo off to the side and grabbed his waist to pull him into his lap, coiling his arms around Jungwoo’s body and rendering him motionless. Jungwoo scooched down in an attempt to escape, then accepted his fate. He leaned his head back onto Doyoung’s shoulder and turned, his nose grazing Doyoung’s neck.

“You know,” Doyoung flinched at the touch while tightening his grip around the other. “I was a model student back in my day.”

Jungwoo scrunched up his nose and brought it closer to Doyoung’s neck, in hopes it gave an equally ticklish feeling. He smelled strawberries. “Back in your day. As in last year?”

“Graduated with honors. I could give you some pointers, you know.”

Jungwoo wondered if Doyoung also tasted like strawberries. “I’m a cooking major, you know.”

Doyoung shrugged. “The skills that come with studying can be applied to any subject.”

Jungwoo wiggled enough out of Doyoung’s grip to rotate his torso towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Try me, then,” he cocked his head. “The subject of Jungwoo. How would you study me?”

Doyoung pushed a strand of hair from Jungwoo’s forehead, his warm doe eyes killing Jungwoo slowly. “With all the time in the world.”

 

╋

 

“Look at this! Has Doyoung finally started profiting off your good looks by setting you up at the front?” Jaehyun strolled into the salon, sporting a playful grin.

“Respect the position.” Jungwoo pointedly straightened the nameplate on the receptionist desk. “Also, we don’t take walk-ins.”

“Oh that’s just unfair.” Jaehyun crossed his arms and leaned onto desk. “Coming from someone who boldly walked into my heart.”

“Okay, first of all, your pick-up lines are as cringe worthy as mine.” Jungwoo glanced over at Doyoung tending to a client on the far side of the salon before continuing. “And if Doyoung were to judge, yours may even call for a restraining order.”

“But Doyoung’s not the judge here. You are.” Jaehyun’s relentlessly devastating smile almost made Jungwoo forget he was supposed to be mad at him. Almost.

“No,” Jungwoo finally decided. “Zero out of ten, please don’t come again.”

“Well, that’s not very receptionist-like,” Jaehyun tutted.

“Well, _you’re_ not very customer-like.” Jungwoo leaned across the desk towards Jaehyun, immediately erasing the smirk from Jaehyun’s face. “And if I may be so frank, you’re not very friend-like, either.”

Jaehyun blinked at the face a mere breath away from his own, and then propelled himself backwards. How _adorable_.

“Yeah, have that much shame, at least.” Jungwoo put his hands on his hips, satisfied. “Doyoung told me about you.”

“Really, now?” the remark revived Jaehyun’s confidence, bringing out a chuckle and that damn dimple again. “And just what did he say?”

“Enough.” Jungwoo shrugged. He looked back at Doyoung again, who waved brightly at the two.

“Come here,” Jaehyun put a finger to his lips and then motioned for Jungwoo to come closer. With a suspicious glare, Jungwoo leaned over again and turned his ear towards Jaehyun.

Jungwoo felt Jaehyun’s lips brushing against his ears, his breath hot and ticklish. “Let me teach you more than enough.”

Jungwoo flushed and then shook it off, shooting another glare at Jaehyun. “Not interested.”

“It’s a pity, then. Doyoung really thought we’d hit it off.”

Jungwoo’s ears perked up at that. “Doyoung said that?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “You’ve really taken a liking for him, haven’t you?”

“Have you met him? You’d have to be a heartless fool to not fall in love with him.”

“In _love_?” Jaehyun laughed in that warm baritone voice of his, sending electric shocks through Jungwoo’s spine. “Your feelings have grown even faster than mine did.”

“Well, I mean.” Jungwoo nervously fidgeted, “You can’t _like_ an angel, right? You gotta love them.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and studied Jungwoo, wordlessly.

Jungwoo rambled on in an attempt to look at anywhere but into Jaehyun’s scrutinizing gaze. “Like, he’s too pure for anything casual. A fling with someone like him is just out of the question. You either don’t know Doyoung or you’re on board for life.”

“But what can we do.” Jaehyun finally broke the silence. He looked over Jungwoo’s shoulder with probably the most human expression Jungwoo had seen in him. “He’s choosey with who he returns the favor to.”

“I think he just has too much love to share, you know?” Jungwoo spoke, nodding to himself. Jaehyun reverted his look back to Jungwoo. Jungwoo continued. “He doesn’t want to be limited in who he can give his love to.”

“I never wanted to limit him, and yet…”

“Which is why _you_ are probably not a good person.” Jungwoo folded his arms. “There’s got to be a reason why Doyoung rejected someone like you.”

“Someone like me? As in, someone flawless like me?” Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair while seductively biting his lower lip. “Can you not find a reason, yourself?”

“Disgusting.” Jungwoo grabbed his water bottle and took a swig, gulping loudly. “And no, fortunately for me, I barely know you.”

“There’s still time to change that.”

“Hmm let me check my calendar. Ask me that again… never.”

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up.” Jungwoo reddened. “Anyways, I trust Doyoung’s judgement.”

“Wonder why he doesn’t love you back then,” Jaehyun teased.

“He clearly does.” Jungwoo ended in a frown. “He’s just being mean.”

“And as usual, Doyoung is right. We’re both the stubborn types.”

“I’d like to think of myself more as determined.”

“You know, you remind me of myself a couple of years ago.”

“What does that make you, someone who wants to get into their own pants?” Jungwoo’s declaration made Jaehyun snort. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. You have feelings for me.”

“I thought my blatant flirting would’ve made that very clear by now.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “No, you have feelings-feelings. Come here,” he motioned with one finger for Jaehyun to get closer. When he didn’t, Jungwoo reached out and yanked him by the collar, surprising the both of them.

“I see your ears turning pink,” Jungwoo whispered into Jaehyun’s ear. “You’re not as mysterious as you make yourself look.”

Jaehyun suddenly turned his head so he was facing Jungwoo and leaned closer, their faces mere centimeters apart again. He gazed down at Jungwoo’s slightly parted lips and tilted his head to narrow their gap even more.

Jungwoo immediately shut his eyes. He didn’t want this happening but his body was really not paying attention to his brain. He felt his heart beating a million beats a second, ready to leap out of his chest, his mind went numb with delirious haze, his breath constricted, his face flushed with anticipation –

“About Doyoung, then.”

Jungwoo’s eyes flew open.

With a pleased look, Jaehyun stood back up straight. “You like him, and I like him, but he likes neither of us back.” Jungwoo opened his mouth to say something, and Jaehyun added, “that we know of, anyway. So how about we play a little game?”

“Whatever,” Jungwoo glowered, still clearly hurt from the game they just finished playing.

“Between you and me. Whoever Doyoung returns our love to first wins the game. The loser gets a makeover on the winner’s terms.”

“A makeover? That’s weak,” Jungwoo huffed. “What are we, in middle school? Besides, I’ve already done your makeup once. _And_ I’ve been asking Doyoung to give me his full-face regimen, anyways. What’s there to lose?”

“Oh, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun sighed. “Sweet, innocent, pretty Jungwoo. You’ve gotta think outside of the box a little.” Jaehyun walked around the desk and his eyes twinkled as they surveyed Jungwoo from head to toe. “What’s there to lose, you ask? Your power over yourself.”

Without anything between them anymore, Jungwoo felt exposed. He looked at his shoes and forced out a short laugh. “As if Doyoung would say yes to you.”

“But if he does, are you willing to give your power to me, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun questioned, expectant. “Because if I lose, I’m willing to do the same to you.”

Now there’s a thought. Jungwoo looked up at the man in front of him and briefly let his imagination go wild. Realizing what a terrible mistake this was in public, he tried to recompose himself. “I mean… only if Doyoung says I can, obviously.”

Jaehyun grinned. “Obviously.”

“So, it’s a deal,” Jungwoo stuck out his hand.

“What is it with you and handshakes?” Jaehyun laughed as he shook hands anyway.

“What can I say, I’m a gentleman.” Jungwoo bowed for good measure. “A gentleman who’s going to woo Doyoung first and you’re going to be sorry you ever agreed to this silly little game.”

“Yes, please, make me _so_ sorry.”

“Get out of the salon before I call security.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

 

╋

 

“And he really thinks he can win, over _me_ ,” Jungwoo made a face at an amused Doyoung.

Doyoung turned back towards his client, picking up another brush from the vanity. “Look up for me please?” He poured a drop of concealer on the back of his hand and with the gentlest of movements, spotted the product on their skin.

After a thought, Jungwoo added, “I mean, he _does_ have the advantage of being bold and beautiful and all that. But if he couldn’t win you over even after all these years, then he’s already lost.”

“You sound awfully confident for someone whose crush sees him as a puppy,” Doyoung remarked. “A cute puppy, but a puppy nonetheless.”

“Listen, Doyoung.” Jungwoo’s plea was punctuated by the other shrieking as he grabbed onto Doyoung’s free arm. “Sometimes, a puppy is exactly what you need to fill your heart. It’s a cruel world out there.”

“Sometimes?” Doyoung checked his arms and clothing to make sure no makeup ended up where it shouldn’t be. “And what do you propose I do for the other times?”  

Jungwoo hadn’t thought that far. “Adopt a cat?”

“A cat?” Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows. “The bold and beautiful kind?” He turned back towards the client. “Let’s finish you off with setting spray now.”

Jungwoo scoffed. “Please, you’re offending an entire species with that comparison.”

“Don’t think I didn’t catch your inspiration for his makeover the other day.” Doyoung set the spray bottle down. “The brown-orange tones, the freckles, that wild mane of a hairstyle.” He smiled sweetly at Jungwoo while using his hands to fan the client’s now-dewy face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“You’re derailing the conversation!” Jungwoo paced across the salon. “You rejected him, anyway, so why would you say yes to him now?”

“Maybe because people change?” Seeing Jungwoo’s face aghast, Doyoung added, “But I think you’re forgetting to see this from both sides.” Doyoung put his hand on the client’s shoulder and looked at them in the mirror. “You’re all set, lovely, and you look absolutely stunning!”

“Both sides? You think he doesn’t like you back?” Jungwoo scowled at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea of anyone not madly falling in love with Doyoung.

“I don’t just think so, I know so,” Doyoung spoke over his shoulder as he ushered the client to the front desk.

“But that literally makes no sense.” Jungwoo massaged his temples. “Why would _you_ like _him_ but _he_ won’t like _you_? What’s the point of this whole game, then? Is he even going to try to win you over?” Jungwoo gasped. “What if you say yes without him even asking? And then he says no? Who wins then? I need to lie down.”

“Remember to use our toner daily before your base,” Doyoung explained each product to the client before putting it in the bag. “And here’s our face wash, made just for your skin complexion. Once you add this to your nightly routine, you should see a visible improvement within a few weeks. And this is a Doyoung promise!” he flashed his signature cheery smile and waved goodbye at yet another satisfied customer.

“Doyoung, I’m dying.” Jungwoo’s groan floated over from the back of the salon.

“Oh my god, get up from the floor.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this.” Jungwoo looked up at the ceiling with his hands neatly clasped across his stomach. “I’m not a competitive person at all. The stress is getting to me. This is how I die.”

“Baby, please, you’re going to get sick.” Doyoung hauled Jungwoo to a sitting position and placed his arm around his back to keep his sluggish body upright. “The ground is dirty.”

“Excuse me, I _just_ cleaned it.” Jungwoo turned to glare at Doyoung before promptly falling backwards into his arms.

“Ahh,” Doyoung struggled to look apologetic under the burden. “Anyway, not to add to your misery, but I’m pretty sure you had an option to refuse participating.”

Jungwoo looked back at Doyoung with heavy-lidded eyes, then immediately attempted to lie down again.

“Although,” Doyoung grimaced under the deadweight, “If you called this game off, I’m sure Jaehyun wouldn’t be terribly upset.”

“Why do you like him, anyway?” Jungwoo finally made some attempt to move, opting to rest his head on Doyoung’s lap to maintain a mostly horizontal position.

“‘Like’ is such a juvenile word,” Doyoung hummed while stroking Jungwoo’s hair. “And I never said I ‘like’ him. But knowing someone to the extent that I know him makes me feel, well, a lot.”

“So what you’re saying,” Jungwoo glared up at Doyoung, “is that he has a better chance than me.”

Doyoung laughed. “If that’s what you got from this conversation, then yes.”

“Fine, I’m leaving,” Jungwoo struggled to get up.

“Listen to me, Jungwoo,” Doyoung pinned him down on his lap. Jungwoo quickly stopped struggling. “He may have a better chance than you, but he also has a better chance _with_ you.”

“You want me,” Jungwoo spoke slowly, “to sell my soul, to that monster?” he closed his eyes. “And here I thought you cared about me.”

Feather-light fingers stroking Jungwoo’s cheek made his eyes flutter open again. “You know, you remind me of Jaehyun from years ago.”

“He told me that, too,” Jungwoo frowned. “And I’m not sure that’s the greatest compliment, considering you hated the younger Jaehyun.”

“Our Jungwoo, jumping so quickly to conclusions.” Doyoung pinched Jungwoo’s cheek, resulting in a yelp.

“Give me a proper reason to jump, then.”

“All I’m saying is that you two are compatible. And I think you know that, too.”

“I don’t, actually,” Jungwoo considered, tending to his cheek wound, “on the account that I hardly know him beyond being a casual flirt.”

“So get to know him.”

Jungwoo pinched the bridge of his nose in agony. “The love of my life, wishing I’d like the love of his.”

Doyoung’s face reddened. “Painfully exaggerated on both accounts.”

 

╋

 

As he approached the salon, Jungwoo was greeted with two tall, gorgeously framed men in muscle shirts hauling in a sofa. Now, on a normal day, Jungwoo would’ve appreciated their aesthetics. But on this crisp autumn evening, the scene wounded him in the form of cold betrayal.

“Psst,” Jungwoo called to Doyoung standing by the receptionist desk. “Why didn’t you call me when the waiting area furniture arrived? I thought I’d help.”

“I would never put you through this physical torture.” Doyoung picked up Jungwoo’s hands into his own. “These hands are too precious to be hurt.”

Jungwoo pulled his hands away. “Lies. You’re just afraid of an injury lawsuit– Is that _Jaehyun?_ ” His words were cut short as he finally caught a closer look at one of the sofa-bearers.

Hearing his name, Jaehyun turned towards Jungwoo and radiated a smile that was too terribly pure and innocent to match the rest of his body. His pale, toned arms glistened as he maneuvered the sofa. His white muscle shirt was fitted, and with the accumulated sweat, left little to the imagination. Jungwoo added “physical dishonesty” in his mental note as yet another reason to hate him.

Jaehyun shifted the sofa in his arms and jerked his head up to the other guy. “Jungwoo.”

The other guy made an all-too-knowing, “Ahh,” before introducing himself to Jungwoo, “I’m Johnny.” He gave a polite smile and then looked at Doyoung. “Where’s a good spot for the second sofa?”

“Facing the first one, with space in between for the coffee table. A bit further away from the window… there, perfect!” Doyoung clapped.

Johnny stretched his arms up and turned towards Doyoung. “Just the table left! Give us a few minutes and we’ll be right back.” Johnny left the salon with Jaehyun trailing behind him.

On their way out, Jaehyun threw a cheeky grin at Doyoung, who responded with a scoff.

Jungwoo frowned. With only the two remaining inside, he confronted Doyoung, hands on hips.

“You know, I may not look like it, but I’m pretty strong, myself.”

“Of course you are, my strong baby.” Doyoung pinched Jungwoo’s cheeks.

“Don’t patronize me!” Jungwoo petted his stomach. “You know what this is? It’s a work of art in the making. Soon I’m gonna have muscles bigger than his, you just wait. Remember, Doyoung, what’s on the inside is much harder to change. Jaehyun is just a handsome face on a hot body.”

“Oh, I’m blushing,” Jaehyun walked into the salon holding one end of the coffee table, smiling mischievously. “All these compliments, am I getting the Jungwoo Factor treatment free of charge?”

“As if it’s not a well-established fact that you’re conventionally good-looking,” Jungwoo muttered, his face flushing.

“Doesn’t mean I remember that well-established fact at every waking moment.” Jaehyun winked the cutest wink ever. Jungwoo opted to credit the butterflies in his stomach for his absolute hatred toward the man.

“So _this_ is the famous Jungwoo Factor.” Johnny looked between the two.

Jungwoo stared bewildered at Johnny. “How do _you_ know about that?”

Johnny shrugged, setting the table down. “Jaehyun tells me everything.”

Jungwoo wondered just what encompassed _everything_ and swallowed.

Sensing Jungwoo’s worry, Johnny gave a friendly wave. “But don’t worry. Whatever happens, I’m on your side. Team Jungwoo all the way.” He lifted a fist up in solidarity.

“Why? What do you know about me?” Jungwoo squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“I just have a hunch,” Johnny made a window with his fingers. “And you have the aura of the good guy.”

“That’s good to hear…” Jungwoo nodded. “I _am_ the good guy.”

“My hunches are rarely wrong. Also,” Johnny gestured at Doyoung. “I know that he trusts you.” He jerked a thumb at Jaehyun. “And I know that you don’t trust him.”

“So much for upholding the ‘best friend’ status.” Jaehyun threw a light punch on Johnny’s arm.  

“A proper best friend wants their friend to suffer if that brings some humanity to them,” Johnny tapped his temple with a finger.

Jaehyun propped an arm on Johnny's shoulder and faced Jungwoo. “So. You’ve gained me an enemy and yourself an ally. Are you happy with yourself?”

Jungwoo wasn’t sure. Seeing Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s silent antics, Jungwoo knew there was more to their relationship than this silly game. Jaehyun was probably just playing with his prey for pleasure when he fully knew he’s already won. The only reason why Jungwoo wasn't fully on board with this theory was-

“Of course he’s gained an ally.” Doyoung stepped forward and easily wrapped his arm around Jungwoo’s waist, making the latter release a breath he was holding. “He’s persuasive enough to be able to win over someone he’s just met.”

Emboldened by Doyoung’s presence, Jungwoo folded his arms. “Tell me the truth. What do you gain from this game?”

Jaehyun smiled lazily and appeared deep in thought. “My confirmation.”

Again with these cryptic messages. “And what is it that you’re confirming?”

“Where your heart lies.”

Jungwoo thought he clearly voiced where his heart lied. But the questioning eyes facing him and the tightening arm around his waist made Jungwoo wonder if anything was clear at all.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jungwoo tried to look uninterested as he strained to hear the conversation at the receptionist desk.

They were definitely talking about him, Jungwoo concluded. Jaehyun glanced every so often towards the back of the salon where Jungwoo was recounting the inventory. Doyoung was less obvious. But his lower volume made it apparent that he didn’t want his words to carry to the third person in the room.

“So.”

Jungwoo jumped at the sudden voice right behind him. He spun around to see an out-of-character Jaehyun nervously adjusting his watch strap.

“Now, I told Doyoung it might not be the greatest time to spring this up on you, but he insisted…” he trailed off with an apologetic smile.

“Oh my god. You two have been together this whole time.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun’s confusion was immediately replaced by shock as he registered the response. “No! Of course not! You really thought, oh my god,” he turned around towards a wide-eyed Doyoung peeking up from the front of the salon and back towards Jungwoo. “Jungwoo, I’m so sorry if anything I did made it seem like– I swear there’s nothing going on–”

“Nevermind, carry on.” Jungwoo pretended not to be mortified by the embarrassment he just caused.

Jaehyun composed himself and began again. “So Doyoung thinks we should get to know each other, vis-à-vis a long conversation beyond the pleasantries. With or without a meal, I have no preference.”

Now it was Jungwoo’s turn to go through a moment of confusion before dawning into realization. “Are you… asking me out on a date?”

Jaehyun put his arms up in surrender. “It doesn’t need the official D word, I know you have the hots for Doyoung and I completely respect that. Maybe a lowercase d word, a friendly date. To get to know each other.  As friends.”

Jungwoo squinted. “Why would Doyoung put you up to this?”

Jaehyun mimicked Jungwoo’s squint. “Because I have the hots for you?” He smirked at Jungwoo’s failure at maintaining his poker face. “And Doyoung is a good friend of mine who thought it was high time I went beyond the casual flirting stage.”

“You actually like me?” Jungwoo paused. “You know, your flirting went way harder than casual. Intimidating, almost.”

“I apologize,” Jaehyun put a hand to his chest. “My past relationships have been with people who needed much more coaxing to elicit a reaction.”

Jungwoo imagined he couldn’t have possibly been talking about Doyoung. He wondered what kinds of people usually attract Jaehyun. More importantly, he wondered what Doyoung’s endgame really was.

“Fine. Let’s go on a date, but on one condition. Doyoung comes with us.” A silly condition for a date, Jungwoo acknowledged. But it was a lowercase d date, after all. Knowing Doyoung’s ambiguous feelings towards Jaehyun, he just didn’t feel it was right being alone.

Jaehyun cocked his head to one side. “May I ask why?”

“For moral support, and I’m not coming without him. Take it or leave it.”

“Aww, of course, then. Does this baby need adult supervision?” Jaehyun teased.

“I’m only Doyoung’s baby,” Jungwoo pointed at Jaehyun. “ _You_ can call me Jungwoo.”

 

╋

 

“It smells divine,” Jaehyun sniffed the air as he removed his coat.

“Rose champagne,” Doyoung responded without turning around, concentrating on lighting the third candle. The flare of the matchstick momentarily lit up his face into a warm hue before he brought the flame to the wick.

Jaehyun propped his shoulders on the counter. “I still think it’s kind of silly we’re having a date here.”

“The salon door is right there if you want to leave,” Jungwoo motioned.

“Play nice, now,” Doyoung scolded as he untangled a leaf from Jungwoo’s hair. “I’d really like you two to learn more about each other today. And this is the best we can do with our schedules.” He sighed. “I wish I could've closed up the shop to match up with Jaehyun’s free time.”

Jungwoo scoffed, plopping down on the waiting room sofa. “As if Jaehyun has anything other than free time.”

A smile grew on Jaehyun’s lips, ready to give a flirty retort. Doyoung marched over, guided Jaehyun by the shoulders, and pushed him down to sit him across from Jungwoo. “Now speak. Like humans.”

“What is this, another one of my father’s arranged dates,” Jaehyun bristled.

Doyoung glared at Jaehyun, putting a slight pressure on his shoulder. “Do you really want me to spell the difference here?”

All of a sudden, Jaehyun became fascinated with his nails.

Jungwoo coughed.

Snapping from his reverie, Jaehyun revived his characteristic smirk and looked up at Jungwoo. He lounged back on his sofa, lazily stretching his arms across the headrest. “You’ve had a thing for me from the beginning, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, well, my feelings don’t run that deep. It’s exclusively chemical.”

“Aren’t all emotions run via chemicals?”

“You’re a pretty boy, Jaehyun.” It was Jungwoo’s turn to lean back, his skinny arms awkwardly mirroring Jaehyun’s outstretched ones. “But I’m familiar with your type. I’ve had my share of hit-and-runs, and I’m not about to let you add yourself to that list.”

Doyoung furrowed his brows at Jungwoo’s remark. “Who hurt you. Just tell me their name-”

The front door’s chimes distracted Doyoung just in time to spare a few lives for another day.

“I take it you two don’t need me to remain civil?” He gave a cursory glance over his shoulder before tending to his client with all-smiles and moving to the rear vanity. On his way back, Doyoung, bless his heart, turned on his old-fashioned jukebox to give the two some privacy.

With Doyoung out of earshot, Jungwoo leaned forward again with a serious frown. “Are you still going on those arranged dates?”

“Not since the last one,” Jaehyun shrugged. “But I’m not going to object to more. Gotta keep the father happy.”

“Isn’t that almost… cheating?”

Jaehyun squinted. “And what’s so ‘almost’ cheating about that?”

“I mean, on the account that we,” Jungwoo gestured between the two of them, “are on a date right now.”

“Amazing. Not even five minutes into our first date – our lowercase d date, mind you –and you want us to be _exclusive_?”

“I meant-”

“Tell you what, you say the word, and I’ll put an end to my long-running list of first dates.” Jaehyun tilted his head ever so cutely. “Are we official, then?”

Jungwoo choked. “N-no?”

“It was worth a shot,” Jaehyun sighed. “In any case, I was never planning on going forward with those business arrangements.”

“So why even go?”

“To see how quickly I can win them over. Call it self-care.”

“Self-care for your already giant head?”

“I love it when you talk down on me.” To which Jungwoo dry-gagged. Jaehyun grinned. “Anyway, I often find the window shopping to be even more enjoyable than the actual purchase.”

“Huh, not a man of commitment are you.”

“Let's just say my non-romantic commitments rank higher on my list of priorities.”

“Is that why Doyoung dumped you.” Jungwoo’s reply came out more blunt than he expected. He immediately bit his lip.

“It’s funny you ask.” If Jungwoo’s words had affected Jaehyun, the latter showed absolutely no evidence of it. “It was quite the opposite, actually.”

Jungwoo blinked, confused.

Jaehyun took a quick glance across the salon at Doyoung, who was fully immersed with his client. He then leaned over and took a deep breath.

“This was years ago, almost feels like a previous lifetime,” he spoke in a quieter voice. “But the me before, I was absolutely mad for Doyoung.”

“Puppy love,” Jungwoo shrugged. “Over someone like Doyoung, understandable.”

Jaehyun frowned. “Irresponsible love. I craved for his compliments. I relished his attention. Our friends used to find me irritating for practically ignoring everything else back then. And I deserved it, honestly. In my eyes, Doyoung was my entire world.”

“Sounds like your friends were jerks.”

“Real life isn’t a fairytale, Jungwoo. Our lives are multi-faceted, with responsibilities beyond romantic relationships. And I was willing to throw it all away for moments with him.”

Jungwoo coughed.

“Doyoung liked me, too. But not quite so intensely. He cared for me, and he poured his affection in every little word and action towards me. You know Doyoung, a perfectionist to the core. He can’t stand it if even the smallest feeling is off. He could sense the imbalance in our relationship early on. It only became worse the more I wanted to fix it.”

Jaehyun was looking at Jungwoo but his eyes stopped seeing him. Jungwoo wished he didn’t need to listen to what happened next.

“Eventually, he cut it off. Gently, sweetly, in that ever-so-Doyoung way, he told me that he could never repay the debt that I gave him. And so we parted ways. Amicably, as you could have guessed,” Jaehyun sadly smiled. “But irrevocably.”

Jungwoo wanted to let him know that their parting was not as final as Jaehyun thought, wanted to tell him that Doyoung might still have feelings for him. But he also knew that he wasn’t in any position to say so. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Taking the reaction all too differently, Jaehyun straightened up. “Doyoung was never at fault, in any way. He’s an incredible-”

Jungwoo put his hands up, stopping Jaehyun. He spoke slowly. “Don’t _ever_ think, for one second, that literally _anything_ you ever say will make me dislike Doyoung.”

Jaehyun rested his chin on his hands, sadness immediately replaced with an all-too-adorable smile. “I shouldn’t have doubted my instincts.”

Okay, so Jungwoo couldn’t let him know about Doyoung directly. But he could still pry for more information. “Say, for the purposes of this game we’re playing, you ask him out and he agrees. Would you really go out with him?”

“I won’t stand him up, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Would you go on a second date?”

“Jungwoo, just so you realize, I’ve been using the past tense.” Jaehyun furrowed his brows. “I _used_ to be in love with Doyoung,” to which he received a scowl. “And if I do win the game,” Jaehyun leaned forward, a glimmer in his eyes. “Then I’ll actually be more interested in the reward you promised.”

Jungwoo felt heat creeping up his neck and tried to deflect the path of the conversation. “But would you be happy getting back together again with Doyoung? ‘Officially’ or whatever? Enough to stop going to your father’s business arrangements?”

Jaehyun waved off the flood of questions. “Forget about Doyoung, at least for the rest of this date. Let me in on Jungwoo.”

“Ugh. The Jungwoo that has no interest in you?”

Jaehyun laughed in that warm and buttery laugh that melted Jungwoo’s facade. “Whatever side of Jungwoo you’d like to share with me, I’m all ears.”

Jungwoo sighed for the second time.

He really didn’t have any interest in Jaehyun. Not in his beautiful, ugly, gorgeous, terrible face. Not in the way his smiles lit up brightly enough to make the clouds part and the flowers bloom. And he most definitely did not desperately wish for Jaehyun to find out that Doyoung does still like him. Not at all because that would mean Jungwoo would never have to see those awfully painful eyes again. He wasn’t emotionally invested in this man’s happiness, not in the least.

So, Jungwoo proceeded to flame Jaehyun for the remainder of date, flinging the most ruthless comments he could muster to show Jaehyun just how _little_ he cared about him.

And to Jungwoo’s horror, Jaehyun continued to find every single thing absolutely endearing.

 

╋

 

“Did you _sleep_ here last night?”

Doyoung’s head snapped up from the vanity table, flecks of glitter speckling a dazed face. Jungwoo would’ve found the sight cute had he not been absolutely furious at that moment.

Jungwoo stood at the front door with his hands on his hips. “I’m waiting.”

“I may have dozed...” Doyoung’s response was cut short by a big yawn. He slowly blinked the tiredness from his eyes while giving the warmest smile that would put the sun itself to shame.

Jungwoo walked up and held the back of his hand against Doyoung’s forehead. “You don’t need to take every client’s offhand suggestion to heart,” he murmured.

Doyoung closed his eyes at the touch. “Look at you, giving your own boss pointers.”

“You don’t need pointers from anyone.” Jungwoo brought his hand up to Doyoung’s hair, smoothing out the wild bedhead. “You’re doing just fine.”

A sleepy Doyoung looked up, staying silent.

“And if the number of regular customers say anything, you’re doing more than fine.” Jungwoo continued playing with Doyoung’s hair.

Instead of responding, Doyoung opted to lean his head against Jungwoo’s hand and pretended to fall asleep again.

“Don’t act cute when I’m mad at you!” Despite his words, Jungwoo gently cupped Doyoung’s face with both hands to keep him steady. He could get used to seeing this sleepy head more often.

“Ah!” Doyoung pulled Jungwoo’s hands away from his face but held onto them in his own. His eyes were large and curious and any hint of sleep had vanished. “I was too busy to ask yesterday, but how did the date go?”

“We were having a Moment and you just had to bring him up.”

Suddenly, Doyoung took an arm to spin Jungwoo by the waist and then pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other. “See? We’re still having a Moment.” He had the _audacity_ to giggle at this point. “Now, how did the date go?”

Jungwoo squirmed as Doyoung’s nose tickled the back of his neck. “I think he likes me.”

Doyoung snorted. “Well, that much should’ve been known even before the date. But what do you think of him?”

“What do I think?” Jungwoo repeated. “I think, that Jaehyun is a terrible person. The absolute worst.”

“And why do you think that?” Doyoung traced a finger on the palm of Jungwoo’s hands.

“Because,” Jungwoo mumbled, “he said he doesn’t like you back.”

The tracing stopped. A moment later, a quiet voice responded. “Is that the only reason you don’t like him? Because he doesn’t like me?”

“No,” Jungwoo huffed and twisted around. “That’s not what I said.” He put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder to hold him in place. “I said that he _said_ he doesn’t like you back.”

“Jungwoo.” Doyoung shook his head. “He doesn’t like me back. But I’ve come to terms with it a long time ago and that shouldn’t stop you-”

“No,” Jungwoo repeated. He shifted his position so that one leg was folded up and he was completely facing Doyoung. “Listen to me. He does like you. He just won’t admit it. I don’t know why, who knows what kind of logic flows in that big head of his, but he likes you. I _know_ it.”

“You just know it, huh?”

Jungwoo sighed. “Look, the way he spoke when he was talking about you, I... I can’t imagine someone with such strong feelings could have gotten over them. I don’t think he’s fully gotten over them.”

“But he has.” Doyoung offered the same sad smile that Jungwoo had seen in Jaehyun only the day before. Jungwoo desperately wished he could erase that sadness with something as simple and as shallow as a kiss.

Doyoung softened the frown on Jungwoo’s face with his thumb. “Jaehyun is a softie with strong convictions. Once he’s made up his mind, he wholeheartedly embraces it.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Jungwoo said flatly.

“What would make you believe, then?”

“Tell him how you feel. If he doesn’t return your feelings, then I’ll believe it.”

Doyoung sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” Jungwoo persisted.

“Remember, Jungwoo, I once rejected his heart when he handed it to me. Wouldn’t it be selfish of me to ask him to accept mine now? If I even want him to?”

“Of course you want him to.” Jungwoo held Doyoung’s face. “I can’t see you hiding your feelings like this.” Jungwoo paused, then added as an afterthought. “And I don’t want to see him hiding himself, either. I guess.”

“You guess,” Doyoung’s giggle was muffled through squished cheeks. “Don’t worry, I’m dealing. Besides, I’m not the only person who’s holding onto a one-sided love.” He gently bumped his nose against Jungwoo’s.

Jungwoo frowned. “All the more reason for me to hate how you’re feeling right now. _Especially_ when it’s not one-sided to begin with.”

“You think it isn’t, anyway.”

“I _know_ it isn’t.” Jungwoo sat up straight, gripping Doyoung’s shoulders. “You two need to talk.”

“We talk all the time.”

“I mean talk-talk. Lay it out in the open, no more silent eye language, no more cryptic messages. You two need… a date.”

Doyoung snorted.

“I’m serious! You two need to talk it out.”

“What is this, a taste of my own medicine?” Doyoung mused.

“Tell that dummy how you feel about him. And until he confesses, I have all the right to hate him.”

“And if he doesn’t confess?” Doyoung lifted Jungwoo’s chin with a finger. “Is it really too much to ask for you to give him a chance regardless of me in the picture?”

Jungwoo nodded vigorously. “Absolutely too much.”

“Goodness. What have I gotten myself into.”

“My heart.”

“You really don’t stop, do you.”

 

╋

 

 

 

Prince Charming  
  
are u sure u dont like doyoung anymore :////  
  
are u rly that blind  
  
bc he is literally an angel without wings  
  
lol. so like, a human  
  
dont sass me >:(  
  
answer my question pls  
  
ofc i like him. he’s a dear friend  
  
only as a friend?  
  
no.  
  
?? ??????  
  
okay… so…………..  
  
why arent u making a move?  
  
i like him. and i want him to be happy.  
  
i think youll make him happy  
  
icb i just typed that with my own hands  
  
lol. you’re telling me this why? aren’t we supposed to be in competition  
  
bc youre not even trying!!!!  
  
how’s this a competition!!!  
  
and bc i want him to be happy too :(  
  
he’s happy without me. he needs space  
  
smh what does that make me then  
  
a cutie without wings  
  
that doesnt even make SENSE  
  
dummy  
  
ilu too ♡

 

╋

 

“I knew you’d still be here.”

“Jungwoo! It’s nearly midnight.” Doyoung stood up bewildered at the other entering the salon. Under one arm were two pillows, while the other arm slung a backpack.

“Don’t think I wasn’t aware of your plans to spend another all-nighter here.” Jungwoo dropped his backpack on one sofa, placing one of the pillows on the other sofa. “You’ll need someone to tell you to sleep.”

“But you have classes tomorrow! When will _you_ sleep?”

Jungwoo made a face. “I’m not here for some fun sleepover.” He proceeded to open his backpack and pulled out a laptop. “I’ll be right here doing my work, and also keeping an eye on you.” Before Doyoung opened his mouth to protest, Jungwoo held up a hand. “Don’t even bother. I’m not leaving.”

“Jungwoo, you’re a college student. You have your own responsibilities outside of the salon. But my one responsibility _is_ this salon.” Doyoung sighed. “Go home, Jungwoo.”

Unfazed, Jungwoo settled down on the sofa. “I have all my responsibilities right here,” he gestured at his laptop and then vaguely at Doyoung. “And yes, I’m a college student. I don’t need 8 hours of sleep, anyway.”

Doyoung held his neck with a weary smile. “I’m telling Jaehyun to drive you home.”

Jungwoo looked up with his mouth agape. “You can’t.”

“Already on it.” Doyoung picked up his phone.

“Do what you want.” Jungwoo opened his laptop. “I’m not budging from this sofa.”

“He’s on his way.” Doyoung sat down at the vanity. “And nobody is going to force you to leave. But I’d appreciate it if you did.”

Jungwoo spoke in a quieter voice, choosing to bow his head down. “You can’t please everyone, Doyoung. You’re burning yourself out.”

“I’m fine, Jungwoo.”

“Good, then, I’ll leave you to your work. And I’ll sleep when you’re done.”

 

The jingling of chimes broke the long silence.

Jungwoo did a double-take to see a completely dressed-down Jaehyun, from cotton tee to sweatpants to flip-flops. The guest marched straight down towards where Doyoung was seated.

“You needed me, babe?”

Jungwoo nearly dropped his laptop. “You call Doyoung _babe_?”

Jaehyun turned around and raised his brows at Jungwoo in mild surprise.

“Where is your coat?” Doyoung rose up in alarm. “And your shoes? I’ve told you, you can’t just waltz outside in your pajamas in this kind of weather-”

Jaehyun waved off the rant. “I’m fine.”

Doyoung reached out and held Jaehyun’s hands. “Your hands are _freezing_. Thank your lucky stars you didn’t die on the way.”

Jaehyun smiled down at their hands. “It’s not like I walked here.”

Doyoung sighed. “Sorry again for asking you to come by so late.” He gave Jaehyun’s hand a tight squeeze before letting go. “This one here…” he drifted off. He mouthed a _thank you_ and Jaehyun dismissed it with a wave.

Jaehyun turned and walked towards Jungwoo with his ever-charming smile. “To answer your question, yes, I call Doyoung _babe_.” He took a seat right next to him, sitting on a folded leg to face the other. “Did you prefer I only use that nickname for you?”

“Of course not,” Jungwoo defended. “I just didn’t think- it’s whatever.”

Doyoung sat down on the sofa in front of the other two, wringing his hands between his legs.

“Why are you here, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun’s voice was quiet, soothing.

Jungwoo looked at a tired Doyoung, his heart breaking at the stifled yawn hiding behind a hand. “Someone needs to make sure Doyoung sleeps tonight.”

“ _Doyoung_ will make sure Doyoung sleeps tonight.”

Jungwoo turned towards Jaehyun. “And if he doesn’t?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Then he doesn’t.”

“Don’t you see the flaw in this logic? Don’t you care about his health? He’s too hard on himself and it’s only going to make him sick. What if he never sleeps again?”

“Do you see what I mean?” Doyoung ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Jaehyun bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He turned towards Jungwoo again. “You really like Doyoung,” he stated.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why we need to go through this every time.”

Jaehyun silently examined an all-too-aware Jungwoo.

“Look," Jungwoo said, "if you want to say something, out with it. I’m not a mindreader.”

“Give me a minute. I’m waiting for my heart to stop racing.”

“Should I bother asking why?”

“Your concern for Doyoung.” Jaehyun tilted his head. “Your face when you’re talking about him. Seeing this unreciprocated love from the outside,” he held his hand to his chest. “It’s doing something here. Also, you’re cute from this angle, too.”

“Not the best time for you to be hitting on me, is it?” Jungwoo blushed, regardless.

“But you know what?” Jaehyun glanced over at Doyoung before continuing. “As much as you want to take care of him, Doyoung is a capable adult who can take care of himself.”

Doyoung enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

“What if he can’t?”

“Then he’ll ask for help. I wouldn’t say his ego is small.” Jaehyun smirked at the annoyance flashing across Doyoung’s face. “But it’s a teeny bit smaller than mine. He won’t shy away from asking if he needs it.”

“Well, he hasn’t asked me for help.”

“Exactly. This is Doyoung’s life.” Jaehyun smiled out of sympathy. “And these are his boundaries.”

Jungwoo frowned.

“Here, I’ll let you in on a secret.” Jaehyun leaned forward, cupping his hand against Jungwoo’s ear and whispering. “You’re acting an awful lot like the old me right now.”

Jungwoo turned towards Jaehyun in alarm, with the latter backing up just in time. “ _Really?_ Is this why-” He let out a shaky breath as he glanced over at Doyoung.

Immediately, Doyoung had walked over to sit on the other side of Jungwoo. He wrapped his arms around Jungwoo and rested his cheek on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “I might need space now,” he murmured. “But I'll never want you gone forever.”

“But I just can't show my concern for you?” Jungwoo mumbled as he traced the edges of his laptop.

“I’ll always be more concerned for you than you are for me.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Oh no, not the pout.” Jaehyun lifted Jungwoo’s chin up with a finger. Jungwoo pouted even harder.

“I just,” Jungwoo sighed, exasperated. “I just want you to be taken care of.”

“Me?” Jaehyun pointed to himself.

Jungwoo glared at Jaehyun. “You clearly know I only care about Doyoung.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Oh- I’m kidding,” Jungwoo backpedaled until he saw the playful grin on Jaehyun’s face. “...not.”

Doyoung lifted his head up from Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Let’s talk about this another day, yes?” He patted Jungwoo on the back and stood up before he could argue. “Soon. But right now, you need to go sleep.”

“Fine. But _real_ soon.” Jungwoo squinted at Doyoung, who nodded.

“Alright, it’s decided, then.” Jaehyun stood up with a hooked arm extended out. “Let’s take baby home.”

“I _said_ you can call me Jungwoo,” Jungwoo scowled. He got up anyway, tucking him arm through Jaehyun’s offering.

“Jungwoo. Sorry, babe.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you catch that?”

“Mhmm,” Jungwoo nodded absentmindedly at his client while squinting up at the waiting area. After a week of persuading Doyoung, the other finally agreed to have Jungwoo take over a salon appointment to give him a free hour. Not surprisingly, it wasn’t all that difficult to get Jaehyun on board with this lowercase d date. Jungwoo mentally sent Doyoung warmth and encouragement while simultaneously threatening Jaehyun to better accept Doyoung’s confession, or else.

The client cleared his throat. “If I have to repeat myself one more time, I’m not paying.”  

Jungwoo whipped around to see the client with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, expectant. “Ah, my apologies, sir, I’m so sorry-”

To Jungwoo’s shock, the client’s face broke into laughter. “I’m kidding! I was told to prepare for this.” He stood up and, as if by routine, walked over to the supply shelf and started perusing.

“Err, sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Ten,” the client responded without looking up at Jungwoo. “Frankly, I’m insulted that Doyoung didn’t introduce us when I got here. A-ha!” Finding what he was looking for, he picked up a foundation bottle and waved it at Jungwoo before making his way back to the vanity.

“Are you a friend of Doyoung?” Jungwoo asked hesitantly.

Ten sighed while taking a seat. “Unfortunately.” He danced his fingers over the brush holder, finally picking one up. He briefly glanced up at Jungwoo, then busied himself with his makeup. “And you’re Jungwoo.”

“Yes- did I already introduce myself?” Jungwoo scratched his head.

“Not yet. But I’m just aware of the general,” Ten gestured around with his brush, “situation here.”

“I see,” Jungwoo immediately became self-conscious. “Did Doyoung tell you about me?”

Ten hummed while he worked on his face. “No, Doyoung’s kept you a complete secret. I heard about you through a third party.” He paused, noticing Jungwoo’s nervous fidgeting through the mirror. “Why are you so concerned with what that guy thinks of you?”

“Well I… like him.”

“You like _Doyoung_ ?” Ten stared at Jungwoo. He jerked his thumb at the salon front. “ _That_ Doyoung?”

“Yes...” Jungwoo stared back.

“Are you sure? Oh, no. He’s blackmailing you, isn’t he. Blink once for yes.”

Jungwoo kept his eyes wide in alarm. “No, I really do like him!”

“You’re fun to mess with. Doyoung’s cute.” Ten laughed, then immediately sobered up. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Jungwoo wondered if that warranted offense. He ended up responding with a single, self-preserving blink.

“It’s just that,” Ten picked up his next product. “I’m surprised you still like him, knowing you must’ve gotten to know him quite a bit. He doesn’t let most people get close to him.”

“He lets me,” Jungwoo raised his voice, almost in defense. Ten glanced over at Jungwoo’s reflection, amused. Jungwoo added quietly, “and the more I get to know him, the more reasons to keep liking him.”

Ten spun a brush between his fingers. “Real talk? Doyoung’s a keeper,” he smiled to himself. “And if you’re one of the few he lets in to his sanctuary, you’d never want to let him go.”

Jungwoo’s gaze trailed back to the salon front.

“So,” Ten stretched his neck to also get a view of the waiting area. “Those fools are really trying something, huh?”

“Do you know the whole story behind those two?” Jungwoo asked, hopeful.

Ten batted the question aside. “Don’t even get me started.”

“Please? I have time.”

“I don’t have the energy,” Ten huffed. “Anyway. What do you think about Jaehyun?”

“What about Jaehyun?” Jungwoo tried to remain calm.

Ten snorted. “You know what I mean. He’s cuddle material, isn’t he?”

Jungwoo flushed. “I mean… if you’re into that.”

Ten guffawed, incredulous. “Who’s not into cuddling? Especially cuddling the giants who grace the earth with those beautiful frames. Gotta use those big boys to their full potential, you just gotta. So soft, so pure, like giant teddy bears... who were we talking about again?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Right, Jaehyun.” Ten began applying his eyeliner. “I don’t know much about him as I do about Doyoung. Although, I suppose I’ve known him longer than you have. Do you still like him?”

“ _Still_?” Jungwoo repeated, nearly choking in the process. “Excuse me… I don’t know what your source is, but I never liked him.”

Ten rolled his eyes and picked up eyebrow powder. “Sure, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo tried again. “It’s not that I don’t like him...”

“Look, I don’t know why you’re in denial. But Jaehyun’s a sweetheart,” Ten snorted. “I mean, if you’re patient and willing and kind enough to stand by Doyoung’s side after everything he puts you through, you’re bound to be a catch.”

“Are you sure you’re friends with Doyoung?”

“Best friends. And you know what? By my own definition, I’m kind of a catch, too.” Ten grinned at a concerned Jungwoo. “Imagine that.”

To Jungwoo’s relief, movement from the waiting area brought both of their attentions to the front.

Jungwoo could see Jaehyun’s (thankfully) pleasant expression as the two stood up. Jaehyun waved over at Jungwoo, and exchanged some final words with Doyoung before exiting the salon. Doyoung’s silhouette looked on with his fingers through his belt straps, then turned around to show Jungwoo an absolutely breathtaking smile.

“How did it go?” Jungwoo asked hesitantly.

Doyoung shrugged, suddenly appearing nonchalant. “Alright.”

“What did you do.” Ten pointed a tube of lipstick at Doyoung.

“None of your business.”

“Wrong answer. You owe me dinner now, jerk.”

 

╋

 

 

Prince Charming  
  
what did u guys talk about >:(  
  
why are you mad babe  
  
because doyoung’s not telling me!!! :(((  
  
well… did you ask him?  
  
YES  
  
i asked how it went  
  
and he was liek  
  
“alright”  
  
so obviously  
  
that means u messed up >:(  
  
lol. if you rly want to know… we talked about you  
  
??????? ????  
  
are u srs  
  
u wasted ur time  
  
talking abt me  
  
but you’re my favorite waste of my time  
  
shut up  
  
after all the begging i did to get u guys to talk  
  
u were supposed to open up your hearts!!!  
  
and we did  
  
u did wat  
  
we opened up our hearts about how we are feeling. and we are feeling… you.  
  
im suddenly v tired  
  
gn  
  
it’s 2pm tho  
  
u can’t tell me how to live my life!!!  
  
(n3n)

╋

 

We are feeling you.

_We._

Jungwoo tried not to get his hopes up. Doyoung had continuously put brakes to any advances Jungwoo had made, calling him anything but an equal as a partner. He had made it clear on where their relationship stood. So what was this new idea about Doyoung catching feelings?

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it into a fistful in frustration as he slumped over the receptionist desk. His eyes followed Doyoung flurrying about with cleaning for the new year, throwing Jungwoo knowing smiles. What do _you_ know, Doyoung?

“Did I need to know something?” Doyoung had frozen in his trail.

“Um.” Jungwoo blinked several times, trying to think of a tame subject. In the end, he gave up. “Jaehyun.”

Doyoung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If this is about your theory about him liking me, I’d rather you theorize how you want to put up these paper flowers around the front door.”

Of course he hasn’t caught feelings, Jungwoo scoffed as he scooped up the box of decorations. If he’s been this obtuse about his emotions towards Jaehyun, there’s really no hope for Jungwoo. Especially when Doyoung so clearly liked Jaehyun and refused to act on it, despite his feelings leaning towards an obvious direction.

“The pink ones,” Doyoung nodded as he walked by.

He should just ask Doyoung straight up to clear all doubts. He will ask him (again), get rejected (again), and move on (again). Like Jungwoo’s done for the past six months. With the practice he’s gotten so far, it should be a piece of cake.

“So,” Jungwoo closed his eyes, already somehow inexplicably exhausted.

“You don’t like pink anymore?” Doyoung stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open.

“What? No, this is about,” Jungwoo visibly grimaced before saying the final word. “Us.”

Doyoung stood silent, his expression unrecognizable in its blankness.

“I like you, Doyoung,” Jungwoo paused at every word, his eyes tired but refusing to break contact with the other. “You make me feel comfortable. Steady. Loved. You are like... a breath I didn’t know I needed to take.” Jungwoo exhaled shakily.

In moments, Doyoung was by Jungwoo’s side, firmly holding him by the waist while leaning over to peer up into Jungwoo’s face. His expression was a mix of worry, curiosity, and something else, in that frustratingly enigmatic Doyoung way.

Jungwoo laid his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I know you don’t like me,” he beat Doyoung’s inevitable counter to continue, “not in the way I like you.” He felt Doyoung straighten, trying to speak again. Jungwoo lifted his head to graze his nose against Doyoung’s neck, momentarily distracting him with a tickle. “And I know there are different ways to like someone. I’m fine with that.”

“You’re fine?” Doyoung brushed the bangs away from Jungwoo’s forehead. “You were never a good liar.” To which Jungwoo lifted his head up with guilt swimming in his eyes. Doyoung lifted Jungwoo’s face by the chin and laid a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Jungwoo looked down, his face hot with shame for bringing this topic up at all. “I just wanted to ask if the way you’ve felt about me has changed at all.”

“No.” Doyoung’s response was short. But his mouth stayed open, hovering. “No,” he repeated, quieter.

“Of course. Sorry I asked.” Jungwoo tried to wiggle out of Doyoung’s grasp.

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung spoke, tightening his grip. “The way I’ve felt about you hasn’t changed. Not since the first day I met you.”

“I know,” Jungwoo continued struggling and glared at Doyoung. “You made that very clear, thanks.”

“Listen to me.” Doyoung’s voice was laced with frustration. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not again.”

“No, I won’t ask you about us again, I promise.”

“Please don't let me repeat my mistake that I made with him.”

Jungwoo stopped moving.

Doyoung closed his eyes. “Jaehyun.”

“Wait,” Jungwoo’s brain whirred, trying to sort out the bits. “What was your mistake? You were the one who dumped him.”

“Accepting his confession to begin with,” Doyoung spoke quietly. “That was my mistake. When I knew I could never handle being in a relationship with him.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I wanted to invest everything I had in Jaehyun. But I couldn’t, not with everything else in my life, not to the extent that I wanted to.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jungwoo murmured, frowning. “You’re never satisfied with yourself.”

The response made Doyoung smile. “Jaehyun deserves the world. I didn’t want him limited to me.”

“ _You_ were his world.”

“There weren’t enough hours in the day for me to love him.” Doyoung leaned his head against Jungwoo’s. “And there aren’t enough hours for me to love you.”

Jungwoo was not prepared for this sudden confession. He burrowed his face into the other’s shoulder, murmuring. “Since when?”

Doyoung squirmed at the touch, laughing. “When I said my feelings for you haven’t changed, they really haven’t.” Doyoung rested his chin on Jungwoo’s head. “Not since the first day I met you.”

“Hold on,” Jungwoo spoke in pauses, looking up at Doyoung. “You’ve been trying to set me up with Jaehyun. Do you really think I’d do a better job than you could have? Even when you still like him? Even when I like _you_?”

“I do,” Doyoung nodded. “ _Especially_ because I like him, and _especially_ because you like me. Anyone would be blessed to be the object of your adoration. I’ve seen it first-hand.” Jungwoo blushed at the comment. Doyoung crinkled his nose as he continued. “I’d be more than happy to see Jaehyun with you.”

“But I  _hate_ him,” Jungwoo grumbled.

“Of course you do," Doyoung winked. "I just thought you two together would’ve been nice."

“And I think the two of you together would be nice, too.”

Doyoung stroked Jungwoo’s head. “When will you ever let go of that idea?”

“But he _has_ to like you!” Jungwoo wailed. “He’s dumb, but he’s not stupid. Why wouldn’t he like you? Why wouldn’t anyone?”

“Jungwoo, you have the passion to love someone like no other.” Doyoung laughed, his eyes twinkling and Jungwoo forgot everything he was about to say. “I’d rather not put him on the spot. After what I’ve done to him, it’s the least I can do.”

“Hold on,” Jungwoo thought for a second. “I have an idea… and I hate to put myself to this, it pains me to my core, but hear me out.”

“I’m listening.”

╋

 

“Got your text, Doyoung. I hope this can be quick.” Jaehyun took off his blazer and threw it on the sofa. “I need to head back in a few for a meeting.”

“Was it necessary to take off your coat, then?” Jungwoo huffed, not bothered at all by the perfect fitted cut of his dress shirt over his toned torso.

“Of course,” Jaehyun fanned his face. “You being here always makes the temperature unbearable.”

“Anyways.” Jungwoo wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his apron. “Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be. Jaehyun, do you take me, Jungwoo, to be your,” he grit his teeth, “boyfriend?”

Jaehyun turned to stare incredulously at Doyoung, his eyes questioning.

Doyoung cleared his throat.

Shaking his head, Jaehyun tried to contain his grin.

Jungwoo sighed. “Is it too much for you two to use words? Just this once?”

Jaehyun turned back to Jungwoo, perching his arm on the receptionist desk.

“Wait.” Jungwoo put his hand up. “Before you answer, Doyoung likes me back. And you’re just gonna have to deal with it.” He crossed his arms with finality.

“Do I, now?” Jaehyun mused as he glanced over at a mildly bothered Doyoung.

“I mean,” Jungwoo stuttered. “No, you don’t have to. And Doyoung and I aren’t actually together-together. Yet.” He rubbed his neck. “But if you and I become… a thing… then maybe...” Jungwoo trailed off.

“The problem is,” Doyoung spoke up. “I can only give half the time and energy to a relationship that Jungwoo deserves. I need him to have someone else to give the other half. I need you.”

“And,” Jungwoo felt a bolt of courage. “Doyoung also needs y-”

“-Jungwoo,” Doyoung interrupted, glaring at Jungwoo. “I also need Jungwoo.”

Sighing in defeat, Jungwoo turned back to Jaehyun. “Right. Doyoung and I can only be together if we,” he motioned at Jaehyun, “are together. So.”

“Oh, what a predicament we’re in.” Jaehyun rested his chin on his hands. “Whatever are we going to do.”

“You don’t need to answer immediately,” Jungwoo blurted. “Just think about it. Please.”

Jaehyun appeared to be deep in thought. “But how much do you like me, Jungwoo?”

“Ugh. Barely.”

“Not good enough.”

Jungwoo started, aghast. “It was enough before!”

Jaehyun shrugged. “You’re asking for commitment. So I’ll ask you again. How much do you like me?”

“Enough?”

“I’m going to give you one last chance.”

“I like you, okay!” Jungwoo threw his hands up in the air. “You’re an insufferable piece of garbage with an ego that’s all too frail and ugly to warrant any kind of respect. But you’re also kind and sensitive and you bend over backwards to help people when they need it.” Jungwoo shot daggers at Jaehyun. “And I guess you’re hot, too.”

“Well, then,” Jaehyun grinned. “Why didn’t you say so from the beginning?”

“I hate you.”

“It’s settled!” Jaehyun clapped his hands in glee. “Hello, new boyfriend.”

“Gross.” Jungwoo bit the inside of his cheek to maintain his dignity. A moment later, he gasped, looking expectantly at Doyoung. “So does that mean we can be together? Officially?”

“If you’re fine with it?” Doyoung’s question targeted Jaehyun and was received with an eye-roll.

“Do you really not know the answer?”

“Just answer the question, Jaehyun.”

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun let out an exaggerated sigh. “But that would mean I’ll have to see you even more often.”

“An unfortunate side-effect.” Doyoung’s cheeks turned a light shade of rose. “But it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take. For Jungwoo’s sake.”

Jungwoo banged his forehead against the nearest wall.

 

╋

 

“Makeover time!” Doyoung sing-sang, waving his brush like a wand.

“Can't we spend your break doing something more fun?” Jungwoo wiggled into a more comfortable position in the makeup chair. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

“Nonsense!” Doyoung dismissed the question and perused a shelf. “I get to finally do your makeup. What better birthday present can I ask for?”

“A whole trip to the stars, where angels like you come from. My Doyoung deserves the world.”

Doyoung giggled in delight as he brought a small armful of products and sat down in front of Jungwoo. “And can we do that in our one-hour break?”

“If we try hard enough,” Jungwoo mumbled. “At the very least, I can make a quick trip to the confectionery and buy you a chocolate haul. Wait… that won’t work.”

“And why not?”

“The chocolates will revolt because you’re sweeter than them.”

Doyoung brought a hand to his temple in mock pain. “Whatever forces brought you to my front door?”

“You can thank my roommate-” Jungwoo suddenly stopped. “Actually, scratch that. You can’t meet him.”

Doyoung furrowed his brows. “Did he hurt you?” He gripped Jungwoo’s chin and turned his face towards him. “Tell me, do I need to beat him up for you?”

“No, you’ll love him.” Jungwoo shuffled his feet. “He’ll become your favorite, and I’ll get the boot.”

Doyoung mused, a smile escaping his lips. “Oh dear.”

Jungwoo looked up with wide eyes and clasped Doyoung’s hand tightly. “Don't leave me.”

“Now listen to me, Jungwoo,” Doyoung spoke sternly as he placed his other hand on Jungwoo’s. “However much you want to hold onto me, I want to hold onto you even more than that.”

“Incorrect--”

“Nuh-uh,” Doyoung shook his head at Jungwoo. “You’re not winning this argument.”

“Fine,” Jungwoo made a face. “I won’t argue, but only because it’s your birthday.”

Doyoung leaned forward to lightly rub his nose against Jungwoo’s. “And whoever else tries to march into my heart better think twice. Because I won’t let them.”

Jungwoo frowned. “Not ever?”

“Not without your permission.” Doyoung bought his hand to his chest. “And this is a Doyoung promise!”

 

╋

 

“So, technically, I won the bet,” Jungwoo tapped his foot, quickly glancing over at Doyoung finishing up with a client at reception. “But I’ve already given you a makeover.”

Jaehyun drummed the armrests of the vanity chair and grinned. “So what’s your plan?”

“Well, funny you ask,” Jungwoo threw his head back in a theatrical laugh. “For I have just the weapon in mind. You see, you didn’t let me do one part.”

“Let me guess. Does it involve tulips?” Jaehyun puckered his lips at Jungwoo.

“If you think I’m going to kiss you, you are sorely mistaken.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a tube of lipstick.

Jaehyun slouched back into his chair. “And here I was expecting something fun.”

“I’m excited about this, actually.” Jungwoo wiggled the lipstick tube. “It’s not from the salon, it’s mine.”

Jaehyun straightened up. “So it _is_ a kiss?”

“No,” Jungwoo said hotly. “I tried it on the other day to test it out- and before you interrupt again, no. This is not an indirect kiss, either.”

“Sure,” Jaehyun smirked.

“So anyway. I was researching how to hurt you-”

“What-”

“-but like, through makeup? And Doyoung told me about this.” Jungwoo cutely posed the tube next to his cheek. “It’s a plumping lip polish! One of the most powerful, in fact.”

“Try me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I have a high pain tolerance.”

“Take one anyway.” Jungwoo tossed a pack of makeup wipes at Jaehyun. “In case it hurts too much.”

Jaehyun looked at the wipes with a grin. “Aww, you do care about me.”

“I’m not a monster,” Jungwoo grimaced and popped the tube open. “Okay, now stay still.”

As usual, Jaehyun opted to maintain eye contact while Jungwoo worked. But no matter, Jungwoo was too interested in his lips, anyway. Jungwoo had chosen a pretty coral pink, nothing too bold. He didn’t immediately notice any difference in the lip size as he applied it on Jaehyun, but the color by itself looked rather cute. Innocent, almost. Jungwoo smiled to himself at the joke. Who was he calling innocent?

“Do you think _you’re_ innocent?” The lips questioned. Jungwoo blinked and looked up. Jaehyun cocked his head, waiting.

“Yes? I mean-” Jungwoo stared back down at Jaehyun’s lips, slowly getting more plump and swollen by the second. He unconsciously licked his own lips.

Jaehyun yawned, blinking slowly while running a hand through his hair.

“Why… are you messing up your hair,” Jungwoo whispered.

Discovering Jungwoo's soft spot, Jaehyun widened his eyes in realization. He then brought both his hands up to ruffle his hair into the most adorable mess.

“Stop that.”

Jaehyun slowly took out a makeup wipe and rubbed his lips harder than he needed to, carelessly smearing the polish and making his lips even pinker in the process.

Jungwoo whined.

Jaehyun blinkled sleepily at Jungwoo, smiling like an absolute _baby_.

“I don’t _want_ to kiss you,” Jungwoo spoke through grit teeth.

“Suit yourself,” Jaehyun leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

“Maybe a little…” Before he could rethink his decision, Jungwoo leaned in and pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s before immediately backing up. “That’s all you deserve.”

Jaehyun’s eyes flew open, confusion and hurt etched on his face. Jungwoo struggled not to be swayed by the biggest puppy eyes and the saddest pout sitting in front of him.

“Oh no,” Jungwoo whispered as he leaned in again for a proper kiss this time, taking Jaehyun’s face into his hands and mumbled into his lips, “Please don’t be sad.”

He could feel Jaehyun’s smile against his own and melted then and there.

 

╋

 

“Why is it that I almost never see a client in here?” Jaehyun shook the snow from his hair as he entered the salon.

“Because I wouldn’t text you to come when we’re busy,” Doyoung frowned. He glanced down at Jungwoo’s head on his lap and stroked his hair. “We’re in between appointments.”

“Also,” Jungwoo perked up, lifting his head to squint at their guest. “I could ask the same for you. Why are you never busy?”

“Great to see you, too, babe.” Jaehyun chuckled, walking over to the sofa. “And I’m never too busy for you.”

Jungwoo waved his hand. “Your flirting is not needed anymore. I’m already your boyfriend.”

Jaehyun gasped. “You just called yourself my boyfriend. I think I’m about to tear up.” Jungwoo made a face, and Jaehyun winked. “In any case, don’t think I’m ever going to hold back on the flirting. You’re cute when you blush.”

“Just know that it’s going to get old,” Jungwoo promptly dropped his head back down. “In fact, I’m already over it.”

“Really? Where? Let me see,” Jaehyun leaned over Doyoung’s lap to peer into Jungwoo’s face, his arms clasped behind his back.

“I’d rather you not.” Jungwoo promptly hid his cheeks with both of his hands. Doyoung laughed at that, reverting Jungwoo’s attention to him. “Fine, since you made Doyoung smile for the first time all day, you get a pass.”

Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung, his playful demeanor immediately replaced with worry.

“He’s been nearly working to death,” Jungwoo quipped before Doyoung could respond.

“I’m fine,” Doyoung shook his head. “It’s just Valentine’s week. Date nights galore. I’m actually shocked we got this hour to ourselves.”

“He’s got a headache,” Jungwoo lovingly looked up at Doyoung, and then pointedly glared at Jaehyun. “He needs a massage.”

“Hold on,” Jaehyun leaned closer to Doyoung’s face. He reached his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders and gently began kneading the nape of his neck. “There?”

“Hmm,” Doyoung breathed, his eyelids fluttering to a near-close. “A little higher, that’s it.” He hummed in satisfaction. Jaehyun frowned, alternating between looking at Doyoung's eyes and lips.

Jungwoo looked up at the two of them in annoyance. “Just kiss already.”

Jaehyun jumped back, snapping out of his stupor.

Doyoung looked down at Jungwoo with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “Now?”

“No.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “84 years ago.”

“As you wish.” Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun by the collar, pulled him towards him again, and kissed him senseless. He suddenly pushed a breathless Jaehyun back, squinting. “Don’t take this seriously.”

“Of course not.” Jaehyun softly leaned in again to rest his forehead against Doyoung’s, undeniably, irrefutably, head over heels brimming with love. “Totally casual.”

“You two are the absolute _worst_.”

**Author's Note:**

> "bet u can't write a 20k plotless fic all happening in exactly one (1) room" -said nobody. i brought this upon myself.


End file.
